Traviesa seduccion
by yuell-dream
Summary: Un terrible accidente, dos corazones que poco a poco van sanado, y el comienzo de un extraño y divertido juego pero... ¿Puede convertirse en algo mas? ¿Puede tratarse de algo mas que diversion? ¿Que sucedera cuando se les salga de las manos?
1. HORRIBLE VERDAD

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia, o al menos eso intento, no se si les agrade por favor háganmelo saber, bueno espero la disfruten **

De la nada todo se volvió negro, mi respiración se detuvo, la sangre abandono mi rostro y la única razón por la que seguía de pie, era por que dos brazos fuertemente entrelazados en mi pecho evitaban que cayera al suelo.

Me dolían los ojos de tanto estrujarlos pero no los abriría, no hasta que despertara de esta pesadilla, por que eso era verdad… solo un horrendo sueño, el fuego propagado en la carretera, los desgarradores gritos de las personas alrededor, el asqueroso olor a gasolina… solo eran horribles imágenes de mi subconsciente… verdad?

¡VERDAD!

Dolía demasiado ya no podía mas, mis ojos se abrieron y observaron la horrible verdad… no, NO, ¡NO!

Mi cuerpo se movió pero yo no moví mis piernas, no podía, aun así me halle detrás de un contenedor de basura, las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por mis ojos, un sonido sordo resonó... y después todo se volvió borroso.

El no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir hace 5 minutos se estaba despidiendo de su novia y de su mejor amigo y ahora, observaba como el autobús que ambos acababan de abordar, se envolvía en llamas… aun guardaba la esperanza de que todo fuera una estupida pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría, pero no… no despertaba y los minutos seguían pasando. Los gritos de la muchedumbre le hicieron reaccionar y fue entonces ahí que la vio… estaba apunto de colapsar, instintivamente corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos evitando que cayese.

El olor de la gasolina derramado se esparció por el lugar, lo que lo hizo reaccionar, con la suficiente fuerza que poseía logro mover ambos cuerpos detrás de un contenedor de basura, justo un momento antes de que el autobús explotara, con eso se rompía cualquier esperanza, nadie podría sobrevivir a una explosión así… estaba apunto de caer, sus piernas ya no le respondían, el oxigeno había dejado de entrar en sus pulmones, estaba apunto de dejarse vencer... pero un par de gotas de agua golpearon en sus brazos, su cabeza descendió y observo el cuerpo que se hallaba entre sus brazos…

Ala mañana siguiente imágenes y videos de lo ocurrido invadieron las noticias

_Sospechosa explosión en autobús la pasada noche, las autoridades no pueden explicar la causa._

_Posible ataque terrorista, deja a 8 muertos en terrible explosión en el trasporte público._

_**Ningún sobreviviente** a declarado la policía, continúan las investigaciones._

Después de una semana seguían y seguían repitiendo lo mismo, como si lo necesitara, noche tras noche cada ves que encendía la televisión aparecía lo mismo "terrible accidente" "múltiples sospechas sobre la posible causa" "ningún sobreviviente"… estaba arto no necesitaba que me lo siguieran mencionando, ¡YO ESTUVE AHÍ!, yo fui testigo de cómo el ser a quien yo amaba y mi mejor amigo, no mi hermano, desaparecían entre las llamas, de cómo todo lo que yo alguna ves tuve desaparecía hasta convertirse en nada. Ahora me hallaba completamente solo, claro mis padres estaban conmigo, pero aun así algo faltaba.

_Ring Ring Ring _

_El molesto sonido de mi celular, hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos._

—_Hola— mi voz era desganota, sin fuerza_

—_Edward, gracias a dios tienes que ayudarme, otra ves no quiere comer, cada ves esta mas delgada y pálida el doctor dice que puede enfermarse si continua así, ya no se que hacer y se que a ti si te escuchara por favor— hablaba demasiado rápido, a causa de los nervios y el susto_

—_Por supuesto, enseguida voy para aya, llego en 5 minutos-_

—_Gracias— y con esto corto _

La noche de la explosión mis padres me trajeron a mi departamento, intentaron por todos los medios tratar de convencerme de que me quedara con ellos, pero yo no quería estar con nadie, y desde entonces solo salía de ahí por razones de suma importancia, las únicas tres veces que salí, tenían un solo nombre…. Bella

Ella estaba aun peor que yo, desde mis padres la había llevado a su casa aquella noche, jamás salía de su cuarto, había dejado de comer y cada vez que la veía estaba más pálida y delgada, ella se estaba dejando morir…

Y de la nada, comencé a ver claro.

Yo no estaba solo, me había encerrado en mi departamento toda esta semana mientras mi mejor amiga se dejaba morir, aquella pequeña niña que había conocido en el jardín de infantes, aquella que en cada una de mis peleas me regañaba y curaba, aquella que siempre estuvo ahí… yo tenia algo a que aferrarme, acaba de darme cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, ella me necesitaba…

Tome mis tenis, agarre una chaqueta y salí de mi casa. Ahora ella era mi prioridad, después ya habría tiempo para mí.


	2. LENTA SANACION

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, yo solo trata de hacer una adaptacion.

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia, o al menos eso intento, no se si les agrade por favor aganmelo saber, bueno espero la disfruten, segundo capitulo =)**

* * *

Lenta sanacion

Simplemente no tiene sentido, solo salimos a una cena y 30 minutos después se habían ido, ya no estaban, mi novio y mi mejor amiga ya no se encontraban con vida, por que justamente ese autobús, solo tenían 16 años, por que ellos … las lagrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos, se me hacia imposible que todavía tuviera para derramar llevo toda una semana, encerrada en mi cuarto, metida en la cama y desbordando lagrimas a mas no poder… pero no me importaba simplemente no podía hacer nada, mi madre cancelo uno de sus viajes para quedarse conmigo y mi padre ha estado llamándome día tras día, ambos estaban muy preocupados, yo había dejado de comer y mi estado actual no hacia nada para ayudarme, temían que me dejase morir, pero yo no planeaba eso, jamás lo aria y menos sabiendo el dolor que le causaría a ellos, simplemente ya no le hallaba sentido a nada, yo estaba en lo profundo de un agujero y no encontraba la salida.

—¿Bella? Bella ábreme —me sobresalte al escucharlo, su voz sonaba atormentada como si se avergonzara de algo —que tontería has hecho ahora, vamos ábreme —sonaba ansioso, tal vez preocupado, no soportaría también lastimarlo a el, así que me levante de la cama y abrí, no lo mire solo regrese a mi cama, pero algo me detuvo en el camino

—Dime ¿Por que lo haces hee?, no me vuelvas a preocupar así — señalo con tono firme

Sus brazos a mi alrededor lograron que viera una luz en mi profundo hoyo pero ni siquiera eso bastaba para que saliera de el.

—Bella dime como es que no has comí…—

—Vete— lo interrumpí y me safe de su abrazo

—¿q-que?—

—VE…TE—

—Bella pero que…—

—Quiero que te vallas… vete— el no podía verme, no así, por mas que quisiera su compañía, si el estaba cerca de mi, yo solo le haría mas daño, me obligue a mirarle y en sus ojos vi, exactamente lo que tanto quería evitar, lo estaba lastimando mas aun de lo que ya estaba.

—Edward yo…—

—¡No!— me interrumpió

—Como— dije confusa

—No me pienso ir, no te voy dejar sola, y escúchame bien bella, perdí a mi novia y a mi mejor amigo pero no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi, ni siquiera tu misma, me oíste— las lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, pero estas las provocaba un sentimiento diferente, me di la vuelta y me arroje a sus brazos— además ¿No me dejarías solo verdad? — Había sido tan tonta, admiraba su fortaleza, él no se apartó de mi lado y trataba de reanimarme, secándome las lágrimas, haciéndome entrar en razón, manteniéndome en la tierra, manteniéndome "Viva…" y yo, cegada en mi tristeza, no me di cuenta que él también estaba triste.

—Nunca— jure — gracias — con esto, aquella pequeña luz cada vez se hacia mas grande

Habían pasado 3 meses, bella se alimentaba normalmente, los dos habían regresado a clases nadie les hacia ningún comentario, en realidad no sabían que decir, se habían vuelto inseparables, Edward pasaba en la mañana por bella para ir a la escuela y por la tarde regresaban juntos, prácticamente Edward se pasaba el resto del día en casa de ella ya que estaba sola, sus padres estaban divorciados y vivía con su mama la cual después que vio como bella regresa a ser algo mas normal tuvo que retomar sus viajes de trabajo, su papa le llamaba todos los días pero aun así Edward no podía dejarla sola, temía que en cuanto se diera la vuelta algo saliera de la nada y se la quitara, siempre se repetía que se estaba volviendo muy paranoico pero el miedo ahí seguía.

8 meses se cumplen hoy, 8 meses desde el día en que Edward y yo perdimos a los seres que mas amábamos, hoy podía hablar de aquello sin tirarme al suelo a llorar y todo gracias a el, que siempre estuvo ahí, quien me dejo mojar su camiseta una y otra ves, quien se encargo de que el doctor me checara semana tras semana, en fin todo gracias a ese niño que me tendió su mano en una de mis tantas caídas.

_Asustada por mi primer día de clases, me dirigí al asiento mas apartado posible, me senté en la mesa que estaba al fondo a la derecha cerca de la ventana, en cuanto sonó el timbre pegue carrera y salí al patio pero gracias a mi normal torpeza tropéese con los pies de un grupo de niños reunidos en un árbol._

—_Que tonta, por que no te fijas por donde vas— dijo un niño pecoso y pelirrojo _

—_Si, que no te enseñaron a caminar bien o que— continuo un niño con el pelo relamido en gel._

_Me dolían las rodillas a causa de la caída y la vergüenza no ayudaba mucho así que para mi disgusto rompí a llorar _

—_Por que no la dejan en paz y se meten en sus cosas — _

_Los niños parecieron asustarse con aquellas palabras, pues solo oí como corrían en busca de la maestra, todavía no levantaba la vista mi vergüenza no me lo permitía, frente a mi cara apareció la mano de aquel chico que acaba de defenderme, levante mi rostro y no pude evitar quedar fascinada por sus grandes ojos verdes_

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro mientras recordaba mi primer día en el jardín de niños, y el día en que conocí a edward, el recordar como me había defendido ese día hacia que nuestra situación de ahora me diera risa, últimamente edward se había vuelto mas como decirlo "protector" supongo que eso tendría que incomodarme o algo por el estilo pero al contrario me gustaba que se preocupara por mi, creo que yo ya estaba volviendo a ser como decirlo… yo misma, mi madre decía que había vuelto a tener una sonrisa en mi rostro lo que traducido a términos maternales significaba "estar bien", además con el juego que acabábamos de inventar edward y yo era imposible no estar riendo, era bastante raro pero cada ves que "jugábamos" no parábamos de reír .

—Bella no has terminado aun —gritaba edward impaciente desde el otro lado de la puerta – dios vamos al cine no a una obra de teatro

—Ya voy espera — dije mientras salía de mi cuarto todavía riendo

Un año y medio es lo que había pasado, las cosas ahora ya eran normales si es que se le puede llamar así.

—Saben ahora me siento muy bien y se que edward también— decía bella a la fotografía donde salían los 4, que aun guardaba, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos pero solo por recordar los viejos tiempos — creo que ahora todo esta bien

Y eso es realmente lo que ella sentía, por un momento le paso por la cabeza que es lo que su amiga pensaría de edward en estos momentos, en los últimos 5 meses se había convertido en todo un mujeriego es decir aunque solo duraran una semana o menos siempre se había portado con cada una de sus "citas" como todo un caballero pero eso no lo salvaba del rango de mujeriego, por su parte bella no había tenido ninguna cita y no es que la quisiera o que la dejaran, de hecho había muy pocos valientes que se atrevían a pedírselo a costas de conocer a edward, que con cualquier indicio de acercamiento de un chico para con bella este se encargaba de que se arrepintiera antes de que siquiera dijera palabra alguna, esto sin duda molestaba a bella pero no se podía quejar de que la salvo de uno que otro chico "no deseable".

—Bella ¿todavía no? Apúrate que el vuelo de mis hermanos aterriza en una hora — como de costumbre edward esperaba impaciente a bella

—Quieres calmarte ya voy — gritaba bella mientras se ponía un par se vaqueros — ya puedes pasar dios que desesperado

—Es que siempre tienes que tardar tanto— decía edward mientras entraba en la habitación de bella

—Ya, ya esta bien solo déjame encargarme de mi cabello — decía mientras se hacia una coleta — listo ya estoy presentable, contento ya nos podemos ir

—Estas completamente equivocada — dijo mientras veía de arriba abajo la vestimenta de bella.

—¿Algún problema? —decía con tono ofendido, edward la tomo de la cintura y la acorralo contra la pared

—Si, que luego yo tengo que andar ahuyentando a los imbèciles que tratan de conquistarte — le susurro al oído, bella entendió, el juego había comenzado

—Nadie te ha pedido nada — susurro en su oído, siguiéndole la corriente

—¿Y crees que me quedare solo observando?

—¿Que, celoso? –

—Tal vez –

—Y cual es la diferencia de que ellos traten de acercarse y tu estés así de cerca—

—Que yo soy tu amigo-

—No creo que se vea bien que los "amigos" estén así de cerca — dijo bella recalcando el amigos, pasando su dedo desde su pecho al de el, comprobando lo cerca que estaban.

—Puede que yo quiera ser más que tu amigo —

Sus miradas se encontraron, y sus rostros poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse.

* * *

**Me muero por conocer sus opiniones por favor dejen comentarios.**

**saludos y gracias por leer**


	3. HERMANOS

Capitulo 3: Hermanos

—Puede que yo quiera ser más que tu amigo —susurro cerca de mi oído, su nariz comenzó a jugar con mi cuello a recorrerlo desde mi oreja hasta mi mentón

—¿Así?— pregunte con tono juguetón

—Tal como lo oyes—

Trate de apartarlo un poco pero el no reacciono del mismo modo, tomo mis manos, las entrelazo con las suyas y las puso a ambos lados y se acerco todavía mas. Solo unos centímetros separaban nuestros rostros…

—Jajaja- ambos estallamos en risas, su cuerpo libero el mió pero sus manos no.

—Vamos llegaremos tarde — su cuerpo estaba recuperando el aliento, yo continuaba riendo cuando sentí como saltaba mis manos, como reflejo comencé a sentir un extraño hormigueo en las manos, no estaba segura del motivo pero tenia una teoría.

—¡Si¡ — lo alcancé justo cuando salía por la puerta y entrelace de nuevo sus manos con las mías, la extraña sensación desapareció…

Humm interesante.

La verdad no sabía mucho sobre sus hermanos, solo conocía al mayor Emmet, pero habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que lo había visto y Alice la más pequeña, ambos estudiaban en un colegio extranjero y venia de visita o eso creía yo, le había pedido a Edward que me hablara de ellos pero lo único que me dijo es que debía conocerlos, sus palabras exactas fueron "es difícil hacerlo, créeme tienes que conocerlos" no se muy bien que quería decir con eso pero supongo que lo averiguaría. Gracias a una foto que me había mostrado podía reconocerlos y pero cuando llegamos al aeropuerto me sorprendí tanto como cuando vi. por primera vez aquella foto, eran tan distintos y parecidos al mismo tiempo, por un lado se encontraba alice, tan pequeña y delgada que daba miedo que se quebrara, con sus fracciones perfectamente equilibradas y su cabello puntiagudo que bailaba con el viento mientras caminaba, y por otro el enorme emmet jamás había visto a un hombre tan alto he imponente, con tan solo ver su cuerpo daba miedo pero al llegar a su rostro cualquier indicio de temor era oculto por su gran sonrisa, de aquellas que te recuerdan a los niños de 4 años, también era obvio que edward no era el único con ojos de color en la familia. Eran tan diferentes pero encajaban perfectamente y cuando edward se les unió no me quedo ninguna duda, cualquier persona que no los conociera fácilmente se daría cuenta de que eran hermanos.

—¡Edward¡ — la mas pequeña de los cullen, corrió a los brazos de su hermano

—Alice, cuanto tiempo —Dijo mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

—Pues no seria demasiado si a cierta persona se le ocurriera visitar a sus hermanos — su voz sonaba como un coro perfectamente sincronizado

—Si, que cosas no — era gracioso ver a la pequeña criaturita ponerse de puntitas y desordenar el cabello de su hermano.

—¡Hey!, chico cuanto tiempo ¿Te has podido divertir sin mí? — emmet se acerco a sus hermanos y los levanto a ambos en un abrazo llamando la atención de mas de uno, me daba la impresión de que le agradaba el hacer alarde de su gran fuerza pero la forma en que lo hacia solo daba risa. La escena eran tan linda, tan… familiar, que me sentí ajena al momento, me di la vuelta con la intención de esperarlos sentada en una de las mesas que se hallaban cerca.

—¡Bella! Cuanto tiempo, como has crecido… pero veo que algunas cosas no cambian, sigues teniendo ese rubor en tus mejillas, genial esto será divertido — sus brazos enormes me levantado en aire en un abrazo de oso que casi te dejaba sin aire

—Emmet todavía me recuerdas—

—Como olvidarme de ti, en los 20 minutos que nos conocimos terminaste con 3 rasguños, 2 raspadas en la rodilla y con una venda en tu brazo, créeme eres difícil de olvidar — genial todavía lo recordaba quien diría que estar cerca de un árbol eran tan peligroso

—Lo ves ahí esta de nuevo el rubor ¡Genial! esto será lo mejor —

—Quieres dejarla en paz – le dijo edward depositando un pequeño golpe en su hombro

—Si, esa no es forma de saludar… hola soy alice—

—Bella—

—Si, lo se… seremos grandes amigas— comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos, y de un momento a otro cayo en mis brazos, este abrazo era distinto era delicado pero lleno de entusiasmo

—¿Que ahora eres psíquica? — dijo edward con tono burlón

—Te sorprenderías hermanito — volvió la cabeza hacia su hermano y después volvió a abrazarme

—¿Así que cuanto tiempo se planean quedar?- pregunto edward en el camino hacia su auto

—Me ofendes edward acabamos de llegar y ya quieres que nos vallamos— dijo emmet con tono ofendido

—Claro que no, es solo que llamaron y dijeron que vendrían pero nada mas, solo quiero saber—

—No te preocupes, no nos iremos— ahora fue su hermana la que contesto

—¿Como?— pregunto confuso edward

—¡Nos Quedaremos!—dijo entusiastamente alice

—¡!¿Que?¡—

—N-o-s q-u-e-d-a-r-e-m-o-s — dijo emmet diciendo las letras lentamente

—Ya entendí emmet, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?—

—Pues yo ya estoy cansado de estar encerrado entre 4 paredes—

—Y yo ya hice todo lo que tenia que hacer ahí, ahora tengo otro proyecto en mente— dijo alice al mismo tiempo que me veía extrañamente, cuando se percato de que la observaba solo me dedico una sonrisa

—Que bueno, será genial tenerlos cerca— dije tratando de unirme a su conversación

—No sabes cuanto- dijo emmet provocando de nuevo que mis mejillas ardieran

—Bella, iremos a la misma escuela y tenemos varias clases juntas no es genial— dijo alice dando saltitos de nuevo, al parecer le agradaba demostrar sus emociones.

—Lo es — dije ahora yo en tono entusiasta, de hecho lo será solo la he conocido unos momentos y realmente me ha caído bien.

En el camino hacia la casa de los papas de Edward, alice y emmet nos platicaron como era su ahora antigua escuela, y nosotros tratamos de contarles un poco acerca de lo que había en los alrededores, había algo en esta familia que lograba que me sintiese cómoda, como si estuviera en el lugar indicado.

* * *

**Por favor dejen REVIEWS**


	4. GUARDAROPA

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

Capitulo 4: Guardarropa

BPOV

—¿Mamá estas en casa? – imagine que no estaría pero quería estar segura.

—¿Bella?... si aquí estoy-

—Ven quiero presentarte a alguien –

—Que sucede — mi madre bajo las escaleras, se veía con prisa

—Mama ella es, alice, la hermana menor de edward—

—Es un gusto conocerte – la mirada de mi madre reflejaba la misma sorpresa que yo tenia cuando conocí a alice. Y sus gestos decían lo mismo "perfección"

—También para mi señora — alice le dedico una calida sonrisa y mi mama solo pudo parpadear ante tal acto

—Rene, dime rene —

—Rene será entonces — y de nuevo le sonrió, las mejillas de mi mama no podían estar más rojas, pero le regreso el gesto y luego se volvió a mí

—Bella, cariño me tengo que ir, Phil tiene que firmar otro contrato — cada ves que mi mama me tenia que decir acerca de sus viajes de trabajo, siempre mostraba preocupación y vergüenza como si le preocupara mi reacción.

—No te preocupes mama, estaré bien – le sonreí en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Alice y yo subimos a mi cuarto, no entendía su urgencia por conocer mi casa, a tan solo unas horas de haberla recogido en el aeropuerto, había tratado de convencerme de que le mostrara mi casa y mi cuarto, yo había logrado que me espera un par de días antes de mostrárselos pues tenia que recoger mi habitación ya que no estaba en condiciones para recibir visitas, me había costado mucho convencerla, yo no entendía como algo tan pequeño podía ser tan testarudo.

—Bueno… humm llegamos – dije mientras habría la puerta de mi cuarto

—Valla es muy linda, no se por que pero pensé que seria de esta forma — ¿eso era un cumplido?

—¿Gracias? — le dije algo confusa, alice solo me sonrió

—¿Oye tu mama viaja mucho? –

—Si, es agente de un par de jugadores de béisbol y siempre esta acompañándolos, antes yo iba con ella pero hubo un momento en el que ya no me gusto, y cuando cumplí la edad suficiente como para no morir de hambre rene dejo que me quedara —

—Oh, ahora entiendo su rostro — parase que no había sido la única que se había dado cuenta, alice comenzó a revolotear por toda la habitación.

—¿Quienes son ellos? – dijo mientras levantaba un papel cuadrado de una de las esquinas de la cama, me acerque para ver mejor

—A… bueno ellos son… — trate de encontrar las palabras, pero por el rostro de alice me di cuanta de que ya sabia quienes eran.

—Yo… lo siento… no quería… — dijo con evidente remordimiento

—No te preocupes, no sabia que aun tenia esa foto — no me agradaba que alice tuviera esa expresión en su rostro

—Sabes, me arrepiento de no haber estado al lado de edward cuando todo eso ocurrió — su rostro mostraba sufrimiento y dolor, me dolía verla así.

—Pero sabes el ahora esta mucho mejor — le dije mientras le sonreía

—Si y tu también – recuperando su sonrisa

—Lo estoy – lo estaba y todo gracias a edward

—¡Bella puedes venir un momento por favor!-

—Ya voy mama –

—Has visto mi pasaporte no lo encuentro, ¡Perderé mi avion! -

—Cálmate, esta en la mesa debajo de tu revista — le dije señalándole el lugar

—¡Aaaaa!

Un grito ahogado se escucho desde mi cuarto, asustada subí lo más rápido que pude, concentrada de no caerme o resbalarme.

—¿Que pasa alice, estas bien?-

—Yo si, pero mira… tu pobre armario necesita ayuda urgentemente – tenia una voz llena de desesperación

—¿Mi armario? –

—¿Como es que has podido sobrevivir sin una falda o un vestido, dios realmente me necesitas – ni siquiera sabia como reaccionar ante ella, pero recordé lo que edward me había dicho hace 2 días "cuando lleves a alice a tu casa, asegúrate de mantenerla lejos de tu guardarropa", ahora entendía a lo que se refería.

—Mi armario esta perfectamente tal y como esta—

—Pero…. Me dejaras ayudarte a cambiarlo un poquito verdad – junto sus manos en señal de suplica y comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos algo que le daba el aspecto de perrito triste – ¿verdad bella?

—aa..yo… – rayos no podía decir la palabra – alice – seguía con esa mirada – bien

—Gracias, gracias bella – corrió a abrasarme y después comenzó a revolotear entre todos mis pantalones y blusas – tal vez algo verde…. No azul o mejor rosa – estaba claro que ya no hablaba conmigo, así que solo me dirigí a mi cama a esperar que alice terminara, pero llamaron a la puerta, suponiendo que rene estaría histérica tratando de acomodar sus cosas, me levante y fui a abrir.

—Hola pequeña – volví los ojos en blanco, no me gustaba que me llamase de esa forma, y el lo sabia

—Te tienes que acostumbrar – dijo adivinando mis pensamientos

—¡Edward! que bueno que ya has llegado –

—Hola, rene – sonrió a mi madre—Te tengo que pedir nuevamente que cuides de bella, me tengo que ir de nuevo

—Mama…

—No te preocupes, yo me are cargo de ella –

—Edward…—

—Que bien, me puedo ir mas tranquila — comenzó a tomar sus maletas, pero edward se las quito y las llevo al auto — cariño te veré en un par de semanas— beso mi frente y salio por la misma puerta por la que acababa de entrar edward.

—Y bien cuéntame, pudiste sobrevivir a la pequeña monstruo –

—Oye, yo no le he hecho nada – dijo alice en tono ofendido

—Aun – dijimos edward y yo al mismo tiempo

—Solo are que el guardarropa de bella mejore – edward comenzó a toser tratando de esconder su muy obvia risa, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, bueno ya nos podemos ir edward, termine mi trabajo de hoy –

—¿Ya te vas? — volví la vista hacia con edward, por alguna extraña razón no quería que se fuera,

—Si, emmet dice que no me ha visto desde hace años y que quiere recuperar el "tiempo perdido" – su hermano, contra eso yo no tengo palabra.

—O, bueno supongo que te veré mañana, nos vemos alice –

—Te veré mañana en clase bella – dijo alice mientras los dos salían por la puerta, pero edward le dijo algo a su hermana y después regreso

—¿Qué… – me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el, puso su boca cerca de mi oído, podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi cuello

—Que no este cerca no quiere decir que no te este cuidando, mas les vale a los idiotas que tienes como vecinos que no se te acerquen… si quieren mantener todos sus huesos en su lugar mas vale que ni lo intenten — susurro en mi oído, recordándome lo que había pasado la ultima vez que se me habían "acercado", desde ese día los padres de Mike Newton no ven con buenos ojos a edward al parecer no les había agradado que su hijo terminara con la nariz rota.

Me soltó, me dedico una sonrisa y se marcho… no fue hasta que vi que su volvo desaparecía que me di cuenta de que mis mejillas ardían.


	5. EXTRAÑOS SENTIMIENTOS

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

Extraños sentimientos

EPOV

Jamás me cansare de observar como la sangre llena por completo las mejillas de bella, la sensación de verla avergonzada era de lo mas graciosa, se veía tan tierna y por alguna extraña razón, me sentía en paz cada ves que la veía sonreír, no me había percatado de los hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas cada vez que se molesta o de la arruguita que se adueña de su seño cuando esta frustrada, si eran tan obvios como es que no me había dado cuenta antes.

—Emmet, ya basta, te dije que yo no podía jugar voleibol, pero aun así tu insististe, ahora por tu culpa los padres de mike no solo ven con malos ojos a edward ahora a mi tambien – no pude esconder mi risa, al recordar como de la manera mas extraña la pelota fue directo a la frente del idiota ese era imposible no reír –—edward no es gracioso

—O si que lo es – dije todavía riendo acompañado ahora de mi enorme hermano

—!YA BASTA LOS DOS¡ – las mejillas de bella ardían y los hoyuelos habia aparecido, sabia que me pasaba la raya, no podía permitir que bella se molestara conmigo de nuevo, la ultima ves me dejo de hablar una semana completa, semana en la que todos mi lápices sufrieron las consecuencias pues cada ves que alguno de los "estudiantes" y con estudiantes me refiero a los hombre, se le acercaba a "pedir apuntes", mis lápices terminaban partidos a la mitad, a si que era mejor detenerme. Pero el que yo lo hiciera no quiere decir que emmet tambien y bella cada vez estaba mas enojada así que decidí cambiar los papeles un poco.

—Emmet, sabias que tengo un nuevo video juego, tal vez te gustaría jugar un poco – recibí la atención de ambos y por la mirada de bella supuse que habia entendido a lo que me refería.

—Claro, tengo mucho que no humillo en los videojuegos hermanito – genial habia picado en anzuelo

—¡Oh! Pero no jugaras conmigo, bella será tu oponente –

—Mucho mejor – Sonrio

En lo personal yo no era muy bueno en el juego pero bella si, todavía puedo recordar la primera vez que me gano, no paraba de saltar gritando que había descubierto su "don", creo que seria bueno darle a emmet un poco de su propio chocolate.

— Muy bien, aquí vamos… ¿lista bella? – emmet estaba demasiado eufórico

—Si, que comience el juego – Y no era el unico

5 minutos después bella se encontraba saltando en los sofás gritando con una niña chiquita

—Quiero la revancha MAÑANA – refunfuño

—Emmet pasar tanto tiempo aquí tiene su recompensa, no creo que desaparezca tan rápido –

—MAÑANA –

—Como tú digas, grandote –

—Bella baja de ahí, puede ser peligroso – mi voz se escuchaba ansiosa

—Como puede esto ser peligros… — pero no pudo terminar la frase, su pie se atoro con uno de los cojines y si no la hubiera alcanzado posiblemente se hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Corrijo, puede ser peligroso… para ti —arrugo la cara, y me saco su pequeña lengua, antes de bajar de mis brazos, los cuales comenzaron a hormiguearme.

—Escucharon, dos nuevos chicos van a entrar a la escuela, parece que son hermanos, o eso me dijeron –

—Si, eso he oído, es raro que entren a mitad del año –

—Si supongo, en fin… los conoceremos cuando entre – la voz de emmet sonaba indiferente – bella te gustaría jugar un poco de básquetbol – bella le lanzo una mirada envenenada – ¿que? Tú dijiste que nada de voleibol pero jamás dijiste nada del baloncesto

—Gracias pero yo paso, vallan ustedes yo me quedare un rato por aquí –

—¿Segura? – pregunte

—Claro diviértanse –

Me dirigí a la puerta y antes de que la abriera apareció la diminuta figura de alice en ella cargando un montón de bolsas en sus manos

¡Bellaaaaa! – entro gritando.

—Parece que bella estará algo ocupada – dije pensando en voz alta

—¿Listo hermanito?-

—¡Oh! puedes apostar que si –

Después de dos horas decidimos dejarlo como empate y regresar al departamento, esta noche bella y mis hermanos se quedarían a dormir. La sala de mi departamento era un desastre habia bolsas tiradas por todas partes y ropa – al parecer nueva – regadas por toda la habitación.

—¿Alice? ¿Bella? – Escuche ruidos cerca de una montaña de bolsas

—Bella se esta duchando y yo estoy terminado unos asuntos – claro asuntos lo cual en idioma alice significa "compras".

— Alice no crees que ya tienes demasiados "asuntos" regados por toda la sala – dije reprimiendo un risa

—Jamás hay demasiados – dijeron emmet y alice al unísono

—Claro – y esta vez ya no pude detener mi risa

Conociendo a bella tardaría un poco en la bañera a si que me dispuse a terminar un par de trabajos de clase, emmet y alice ya se habían retirado a dormir así que decidí hacer lo mismo, pero justo en el momento que pasaba por la puerta del baño, esta se abrió.

—Tan tarde es, que ya todos se fueron a dormir – mi boca no se movió, ni mis piernas, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo podía, pero por que, no era la primera vez que veía a bella envuelta en una toalla ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? Por que no podía apartar mi vista de cuerpo, de cómo las gotas caían de su cabello escurriendo

—Edward, edward ¿estas bien? Reaccionas, te perdí – mi cuerpo se movía antes de que siquiera le ordenara que lo hiciera, y acorralo a bella contra la pared

—¿Edward que haces?– pero yo no podía hablar, el cuerpo de bella desprendía un aroma a lavanda combinado con fresas ¿Por qué no me habia dado cuenta de todo esto? Y los mas extraño ¿Por qué lo hacia ahora?, mi nariz fue directamente a su cuello – edward este no es momento para juegos, tus hermanos están cerca – pero yo no estaba jugando simplemente no me podía detener, y la idea deque solo una toalla me separaba de su cuerpo, me sacudió por completo, me aparte bruscamente de ella y me dirigí al baño donde me encerré.

¡Que demonios me pasaba! ¿Por que esa imagen habia aparecido en mi cabeza? ¿Por que no me detuve? ¿Por que mi cuerpo sentía la falta del de bella?

¡ Con un demonio que me sucede!


	6. NUEVAS SENSACIONES

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

NUEVAS SENSACIONES

BPOV

No estaba segura de lo que había pasado, y por mas que quise hablarlo con el por la mañana siempre cambiaba de tema. Y aquí me hallaba, frustrada y confundida camino a ala escuela, trataba de hallarle una explicaron a su comportamiento pero eso solo lograba confundirme mas. Hoy tendríamos clase de biología juntos, tendría que aprovechar el momento.

—Bella, Bella, BELLA –

—humm

—En que mundo andas he, te pregunte si te gustaría acompañarme de compras - no era consiente de la voz de alice

—¿Enserio? ¿Me preguntaste? – eso era todavía mas confuso

—Bueno… en realidad dije "bella hoy iremos de compras" – claro eso tiene mas sentido

—No se, alice –

—O vamos por favor – NO

—Bueno — tontos ojos dorados, ridícula mirada triste

—Gracis… -

—Que haces no sueltes el volante – la interrumpí

—Hay, no exageres –

Esta ves no se escaparia a mis preguntas, esta era la mejor oportunidad, hoy nos mostrarían alguna clase de video acerca de la metamorfosis en la plantas a algo así, era el momento perfecto y lo aprovecharía. No le di importancia a la sonrisa que me dio cuando entre al salón, se la devolví pero eso no cambiaba nada.

El video comenzó y apagaron las luces, pero por muy nublado que estuviera el día proporcionaba la suficiente luz como para ver lo que escribía:

_Ahora si me vas a explicar que te sucedió anoche. Y no trates de cambiar el tema _

Tome el papel y se lo pase.

_No fue nada, es solo que comencé a sentirme mal_

Otra de las cosas que me confundía es como el podía tener tan perfecta caligrafía, ni en mis mayores esfuerzos yo podía lograr que mi letra se viese tan… perfecta.

_Seguro, parecía otra cosa _

_Te lo aseguro_

_Bueno… estas bien?_

_Si, creo que me cayó mal la comida, no volveré a hacerle caso a emmet, jamás mezcles comida china con la "salsa secreta estilo emmet"_

Eso hizo que riera y me ganara un par de miradas pero no me importo.

_Bueno pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, me asustaste _

_Lo siento, no quise hacerlo_

La clase termino y estábamos recogiendo nuestras cosas, no estaba segura pero tenía la sensación de que había otra explicación a lo que había sucedido, pero decide no darle mas vueltas probablemente estuviera exagerando. Íbamos caminado por el pasillo, era de lo mas incomodo sentir las miradas de todas las estudiantes mientras pasábamos aunque no iban dirigidas a mi precisamente. Sofocante, dios búsquense un pasatiempo o algo.

—¿Como lo soportas? –

—¿Perdón?— pregunto

—Si , ¿como lo soportas? -

—¿Qué? – pregunto confundido

—Las miradas -

—¿Miradas? – mas confucion

—¿Deberás, no te das cuenta? –

—humm—

—Por donde quiera que pasas, de todas las chicas, sus miradas –

—¿Enserio? No lo había notado—ok yo sabia muy bien que edward era todo un mujeriego y estaba acostumbrado a la atención del sexo femenino, pero… digo ¿Era muy obvio no? ¿Que las personas se te queden viendo todo el tiempo no debe ser normal?

—Pues es muy molesto, ¡Dios!, búsquense un pasatiempo o algo – dije todavía mas frustrada al sentir todas las miradas clavas en la espalda

—¿No estarás celosa o si? – que celosa, dios solo dije que era muy molesto

—Si no sabes, estoy muerta de celos – dije en todo sarcástico

—Pues me encanta que te pongas celosa, eres encantadora – comenzó a acercarse y mi corazón comenzó una carrera, las mejillas me ardían sentía fuego sobre ellas, espera… que es esto por que de pronto me pone tan nerviosa estar así de cerca de edward y por que disfruto de las miradas celosas que me lanzan las chicas a mi alrededor.

—Tengo clase de filosofía me tengo que ir – me escabullí y salí del lugar, no entendía esta nueva ola de sensaciones, cada ves que edward se me acercaba mi corazón emprendía una carrera frenética como si su vida dependiera de ella, y cada ves que me tomaba de la mano comenzaban a hormiguearme por la ausencia de las de el. Tendría que ponerme a pensar en eso seriamente pero tendría que ser en otro momento ahora tenia que poner atención a clase.

Caminaba por el jardín cercano al estacionamiento, había quedado de verme ahí con alice pero no la veía por ningún lado. Me dirigía a buscarla pero… un par de brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me acorralaron contra uno de los árboles que cercanos.

—No deberías andar caminando sola por ahí, puede ser peligroso –

—Estoy en la escuela, es de lo más normal caminar ¿lo sabias? –

—Yo no dije que no lo fuera, dije que podría ser peligroso —

—Pues yo no veo ningún peligro, claro exceptuándote a ti, la gente no sale de la nada y acorrala a las personas así como si nada ¿sabes? –

—O pero la "gente" ya no aguantaba, necesitaba tener a las "personas" así – tomo mi cintura y acerco mi cuerpo mucho mas al suyo – de esta manera – detente, cálmate corazón, estas apunto de salir.

—Y que te hace pensar que a las "personas" les gusta estar así – decidí seguir con el juego, tenia que hacerlo o se daría cuenta de los frenéticos movimientos de mi corazón.

—Como sabes no me gustan las opinión, prefiero los impulsos – comenzó a cortar la distancia de nuestros rostros, mis mejillas me quemaban, solo una centímetros separaban nuestros labios, no estaba segura sabia que llegados a este momento siempre nos deteníamos, así siempre había sido nuestro juego pero por que no quería que terminase ya, por que sentía que la diminuta distancia que nos separaba era demasiada…

¿Valla día no crees? – dijo con total naturalidad, mientras se alejaba de mi

No pude articular palabra, no podía comprender el significado de estas nuevas emociones

—¿Bella? –

Por que no me había gustado que se separase de mi, por que me entristece saber que el no existió beso

—¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¡Bella! –

Pero que demonios pasa conmigo, edward es solo mi amigo por que pienso en esas cosas, enserio que mi cerebro no funciona bien

—Bella, reacciona – comenzó a sacudirme

—humm

—Te perdí, estas bien – sonaba desesperado y preocupado, verlo de esa manera… dolía.

—Si, lo siento – le sonreí aunque la sonrisa no llego a mis ojos, aun así pareció funcionar.

—Bella, yo… -

— ¡Bella! te estoy buscando desde hace horas, vamonos o cerraran las mejores tiendas, adiós edward – me tomo de la muñeca y ignoro todos mis intentos por soltarme.


	7. NUEVOS AMIGOS

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

Nuevos amigos

BPOV

Llegue cansada a mi casa, mi mama todavía seguía de viaje así que como de costumbre, la casa se sentía demasiado grande, jamás comprenderé los arranques que le dan alice cada vez que vamos de compras, en mi armario ya no cabían tantas faldas – que posiblemente nunca usara, claro no amenos de que alice me obligara –, blusas y pantalones.

Deje todas la bolsas en mi habitación y me di un baño, después de salir me puse mi usual blusa con agujeros y mis pans para dormir.

Hoy ni alice ni Edward pasarían por mi así que por fin podría usar la camioneta, tenia un año con ella, pero como edward siempre venia por mi no había tenido la oportunidad de usarla, charlie me la había regalado al cumplir los 17.

—Alice, ¿por que estas tan emocionada? – le pregunte una vez que la vi esperándome en la entrada del salón, compartíamos historia juntas.

—Hoy llegan – dijo, emocionada y dando sus característicos saltitos

—¿Llegan quienes? – pregunte

—Isabella Swan, pero que atrasada de noticia estas – dijo con expresión severa – hoy llegan los chicos nuevos, dicen que son hermanos o algo así

—Aaa, si ya lo sabia pero no tenia idea de que seria hoy – dije restándole importancia mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento

—Bien chicos, guarden silencio, quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera – le profesor le tendió la mano y la chica entro

—Hola mi nombre es Rosalie Hale – bien esto ciertamente no ayudaba a mi autoestima, frente a mi y frente todo el alumnado se encontraba una de las mujeres mas hermosas que había visto – digo una por que alice le pisaba los talones – alta, de curvas bien marcadas, de cabello rubio rizado el cual le llagaba un poco mas arriba de la cadera, sus ojos celestes resaltaban su perfecto rostro, y a justar por la expresión de alice tenia un excelente justo por la ropa.

Que le pasaba últimamente al mundo, que decidió mandar a sus mejores creaciones al mismo lugar, alice, Emmet, Edward… espera edward desde cuando yo considero a edward hermoso, - ¿hermoso? yo jamás dije hermoso – me desvié del tema, rosalie era la perfección en persona

—Señorita Swan – me sobresalte cuando note a todo el salón dirigiendo su atención hacia mi – me alegra que nos acompañe quisiera recorrerse un poco para dejar un poco de lugar para su nueva compañera –

—humm, si claro – me moví, dejando el suficiente espacio para que ella pudiera tomar asiento

—Rosalie verdad – susurro alice

—Si

—Me encanta tu ropa – dijo emocionada

—Gracias, verdad que esta linda, es de la nueva colección de shantal — alice soltó un gritito ahogado

—Si, acabo de ver esa línea esta mañana – parece que ellas se llevaría muy bien

—¿Tu nombre? – pregunto entusiasmada

—Soy alice y ella es bella – dijo mientras me señalaba

—Hola – me sonrió

—Hola, aaa lo siento pero yo no se nada de moda, pero me gustan tus zapatos – le asegure

—Jaja, no te preocupes, me gusta tu blusa – valla hasta su risa sonaba bien

—Alice la escogió – la señale y esta sonrió orgullosamente

—¿Te acabas de mudar? – pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería

—Si, mi familia compro una casa, así que me hermano y yo tuvimos que cambiarnos de escuela –

—¿Tienes un hermano? – pregunto alice

—Si, somos de la misma edad pero nos toco en clases separadas ¿y ustedes? –

—Yo si, tengo dos

—Yo soy hija única

—Hey, chicas hasta que llegan, queremos presentarle a un nuevo amigo – grito Emmet

—Genial nosotras también queremos presentarles a alguien – agregue

—Chicos ella es rosalie – dijo alice, haciendo alusión con sus manos

—Y el es jasper – dijo emmet

No estaba segura si era yo la que estaba mal, tal vez la ausencia de sol me había afectado pero podía jurar que yo ahí sobraba, alice y jasper se sonreían mutuamente pero verlos era como meterte en una conversación que no es de tu incumbencia… y emmet y rosalie estaban bastante parecidos, solo que ellos habían pasado directamente a saludarse antes de que alguien dijera o hiciera algo… si definitivamente yo ahí sobraba.

—No tienes la sensación de estar estorbando – me sobresalto la voz de edward tan cerca

—Lo siento no pretendía asustarte – dijo mientras comenzaba a pasar su dedo por mi brazo

—Si, creo que estamos estorbando – me fui de ahí en cuanto le dije, no podía quedarme más tiempo o se daría cuenta de lo desbocado que se hallaba mi corazón, comenzaba a ser costumbre que se acelerara de más cada vez que me acercaba a Edward.

—¿Que te sucede? – pregunto confuso

—Te lo dije, estorbamos ahí – le dije todavía dándole la espalda, como fuera tenia que hacer que el rubor desapareciera de mis mejillas

—A, solo por eso te fuiste – dijo decepcionado

—Si ¿por que, que pensaste? – me di la espalda en cuento tuve el valor de verlo de frente

—A, bueno pensé que tal vez me habías extrañado y querías estar a solas conmigo – me dijo disminuyendo considerablemente la distancia entre nosotros

—humm, no esa no fue la razón – dije tratando de seguirle el juego

—Segura – me tomo por la cintura y me estrecho contra su cuerpo

—Muy segura – dije tratando de safarme de su agarre

—¿No te soltare sabes?, no importa la fuerza que uses – cálmate, cálmate, deja de bombardear tan fuerte corazón

—Y quien dijo que quiero que me sueltes

—¿A, no? – utilizando un tono insinuador, comenzó su recorrido por mi cuello

—N…o – no mi mente me fallaba, mi cuerpo hormigueaba y yo cada vez perdía mas mi voluntad, no podía dejar que las cosas se me fueran de control, tenia que controlarme.

Edward continuo su recorrido por mi cuello, pero de un momento a otro me levanto en brazos y me acorralo en una de las paredes que quedaban escondidas por los árboles, atrás de la cafetería.

—¿Edw-ard, que haces? – mi voz que fallaba

No contesto, continuo su recorrido pero esta vez me estrecho mas a el, podía sentir cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, sus brazos, su pecho duro y perfecto, mi mente fallaba, necesitaba entender que me sucedía, por que tenia unas enormes ganas de que edward dejara de jugar con mi cuello y me… besara, mi cuerpo estaba rendido, mi mente se había dado por vencida, Edward podría hacer lo que quisiera en ese momento.

—Be…lla – sus ojos mostraban un fuego que no pude interpretar, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse, solo centímetros me separaban de el, suspiro y pude oler su aliento en mi rostro, mi corazón latía y latía, mis mejillas estaban completamente coloradas, me dolían.

Se acerco todavía mas, sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los míos…

Cerré los ojos


	8. CONFUSION

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

CONFUSIÒN

BPOV

Se acerco todavía mas, sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los míos…

Cerré los ojos

Nuestras respiraciones se unieron en un suave compás.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ambos saltamos, el sonido del timbre son sorprendió a los dos.

—Será mejor que entremos – dije, tratando de utilizar un tono normal

—Aja – su rostro mostraba decepción, enojo y ¿tristeza?

Los dos teníamos clase de biología, regresamos a la cafetería pero ya no estaba ninguno de los muchachos. El camino al salón fue silencioso e incomodo, cuando llegamos cada uno tomo el lugar que le correspondía y no dijo nada.

Edward mantenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, el profesor ya había empezado la clase pero no parecía darle interés alguno, ni yo tampoco, tenia que aclarar lo de hace un momento.

Edward siempre a sido mi amigo, el me ayudo a salir del estado en el que me encerré cuando sucedió el accidente, el simple a me a defendido, aun cuando el a tenido novia siempre a tenido tiempo para mi. El ha sido como mi hermano mayor, protegiéndome de todo y todos. Yo siempre lo había visto de esa manera.

Hace algún tiempo comenzamos un extraño juego de "seducción" si se le puede llamar así, jamás hemos ido demasiado lejos, y siempre a sido divertido.

¿Entonces que cambio?

¿Me he confundido? ¿Será que me he dejado llevar?

Ahhh, todo es muy confuso.

Edward continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, eso era todavía más confuso, tal vez había malinterpretado mi reacción, tal vez lo había confundido con mi manera de actuar.

No, nada servia, todo estaba igual de revoltoso, para edward siempre a sido nada mas que un juego, para mi también debería ser así.

Tendría que olvidar mis enredos y dejar que todo continuara tal y como era – como debía ser – no podía permitir que mis ideas arruinaran nada.

Asentí en forma de aceptación para mi misma.

EPOV

Con un demonio

Que rayos me paso, todo era normal todo era exactamente igual, comenzábamos con las insinuaciones, después yo me ponía a jugar con su cuello y… hasta ahí, después ambos reíamos y seguíamos como si nada.

Como deje que se me fuera de nuevo de las manos.

El tocarla, tenerla tan cerca, el sentir que ella era mía, ¿desde cuando comencé a tener ese tipo de pensamientos?. Bella es mi amiga, mi pequeña hermanita, así siempre ha sido y debe ser.

Me había perdido, me había dejado llevar, gracias al cielo que el timbre había sonado sino ni yo se lo que habría pasado, pero ahí el otro detalle, me moleste, me enfurecí por haber sido interrumpido yo quería terminar… yo la quería besar.

Bella pareció no darle importancia y tomarlo como otro de nuestros juegos, eso me aliviaba y me dolía al mismo tiempo.

AAAHH, jamás había estado tan confundido.

Tenia que restarle importancia a mis ridículos impulsos, no podía permitir que mi relación con bella se arruinara, ¿Qué pensaría ella, si conociera mis pensamientos? Probablemente se molestaría y me juzgaría de loco.

No debía dejar que algo cambiara.

Además, tal vez solo me deje llevar por el momento, no se volvería a repetir.

BPOV

El timbre sonó y su sonido me sobresalto de nuevo, me saco de mis pensamientos, comencé a guardar mis cosas. Edward ya había terminado y me esperaba parado.

Caminábamos por el pasillo, ahí debíamos separarnos para nuestra siguiente clase. Me voltee hacia el y le sonreí quería que todo volviera a ser igual, el me de volvió la sonrisa y tomo su camino.

—Bella ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupada

—Si, no es nada alice –

—Segura – asentí

—Oye y ¿que tal es jasper he? – le dije en un intento de cambiar de conversación y funciono

—¡Oh! es tan lindo y educado, no sabes bella es genial – dijo fascinada

—Creo que a alguien la flecharon – le dije sonriendo

—No lo se, es que es tan… -

—Lindo – le dije

—¡Exacto! —Me rei

—sip realmente has sido flechada –

—Pero yo no soy la única, viste a emmet, el y rosalie no se despegaron un solo minuto –

—Señoritas, se que su conversación es muy importante pero les agradecería que la tuvieran mas tarde – las dos asentimos y tratamos de poner atención a la clase

La clase se fue muy rápida, ambas tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos en dirección al estacionamiento donde estarían los demás esperándonos.

—BELLAAA, ESPERAAA – me di la vuelta y me encontré con un muchacho rubio bastante conocido

—Ah, hola Mike – trate de sonar amistosa

—Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo? – me volví hacia alice, ella asintió y continuo caminando

—¿Que sucede? aaa perdón por el golpe del otro día – le dije apenada

—Ah, no te preocupes, no fue nada – le sonreí, pero el pareció tomarlo de forma equivocada – bueno me preguntaba… ya se que las cosas no empezaron bien entre tu y yo, pero… - cosas ¿Qué cosas? – bueno, te gustaría ir a comer conmigo algún día, tal vez el ¿viernes? – genial y ahora que debía hacer

—No puede – yo conocía esa voz, volví la vista para ver a un muy molesto edward, por mas que quisiera no podía disimular cuando estaba enojado, su frente estaba arrugada y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. Mike se estremeció un poco y puedo jurar que retrocedió un paso.

—Bueno, qu…que tal el sábado – pregunto nervioso

—Tampoco puede – tomo mi mano con fuerza y me alejo del lugar.

—Se hablar por mi misma gracias… y suéltame me lastimas – me safe de su agarre pero volvió a tomarme solo que ahora de ambas manos, introdujo su mano en la bolsa de mi suéter y saco algo, abrió la puerta de su volvo y me metió en el asiento de copiloto, ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que llegamos al estacionamiento, le dio la vuelta al coche, le arrojo algo a emmet y entro.

—Yo tengo mi coche, no necesito que me lleves – le dije mientras abría la puerta, pero demasiado rápido se estiro y la cerró.

—Emmet se lo llevara – se escuchaba molesto, muy molesto.

—Pero como, no tiene las llaves – entonces recordé cuando metió su mano a mi bolsa, busque las llaves de mi camioneta y ya no estaban.

Estaba acostumbrada a que cada vez que un chico planeaba "invitarme a salir" edward inventara una excusa para que yo no fuera o simplemente asustaba al chico y este no volvía a dirigirme la palabra otra vez.

Pero hoy se había pasado de la raya, ni siquiera me había dejado hablar y después me metió en su auto sin siquiera preguntar. Estaba enojada, molesta, enfadada, quería decirle algo pero no tenia palabras en la cabeza, la impotencia me rodio y comencé a llorar.

Vergonzosamente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Edward pareció darse cuenta y se orillo a un lado del camino.

—No llores – dijo con voz dulce

No funciono y las lagrimas, comenzaron a desbordarse mas rápido. Edward me rodó con sus brazos, pero yo estaba así por su culpa, me separe de el violentamente, me percate de su mirada dolida ante mi rechazo.

—Bella, entiende ese chiquillo solo quiere jugar contigo – sonaba triste, arrepentido

—¿Como sabes?, el… solo me invito a salir - edward volvió a arrugar su frente y sus manos se convirtieron en puños de nuevo.

—Por que yo conozco a los chiquillos de su clase – esta vez había subido el tono de voz

Dirigí mi mirada a la ventana

—Bella, perdóname si te lastime – no lo voltee a ver – escúchame – tomo mi mentón y me obligo a verle – no dejare que ningún idiota te haga daño, n-i-n-g-u-n-o – dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, no había rastro de mentira alguna.

Suspire, ese era edward, aunque me molestaran sus métodos, esa era una de las razones por la que lo quería tanto.

Siempre me cuidaba.


	9. ASAMBLEA

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

Asamblea

BPOV

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que rosalie y jasper ingresaron a la escuela y desde entonces nos hicimos todos inseparables, en especial emmet y rosalie y ni se diga de alice y jasper. Estar en la misma habitación que ellos mucho tiempo, era incomodo, tanta miradita e insinuación hace que sientas que estorbas.

¡Y valla que si!, mas de una ves edward y yo nos tuvimos que ir de la cafetería, siempre que tratábamos de entablar una conversación terminábamos hablando solos.

Pero aun así, el humor y la mirada que siempre tenían los cuatro eran irremplazables.

Las cosas entre edward y yo seguían mas o menos igual que antes de lo ocurrido con mike, después de aquel día el pobre ya no volvió a preguntarme nada. Se podría decir que las cosas ahora estaban bien, aunque en las dos semanas que pasaron tuvimos otras dos peleas, a consecuencia de la proposición de otros dos chicos, uno de ellos termino llorando después de todo el sermón que edward le había dado y el otro pobre chico termino con un brazo roto y un ojo morado por intentar tomarme de la cintura, esa ultima vez no le hable por casi toda la semana, pero después de que me invitara a su departamento y me cocinara como forma de disculpa, no me pude resistir y lo perdone.

Que puedo decir ¡el hombre cocina genial!

En fin, me encontraba aburrida y distraída en clase de geología, me inquietaba saber que era lo que el director nos diría. Se suponía que todos los alumnos de segundo y tercer grado teníamos que reunirnos en el auditorio para recibir una noticia sumamente importante, por lo general siempre eran conferencias sobre el consumo de alcohol y del cigarro, pero parecía que hoy se trataba de algo muy diferente.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pensaba en las posibles razones de la reunión, pero ninguna tenia sentido. Suspire pesadamente mientras abría la puerta del auditorio. La mitad de los estudiantes ya se encontraban sentados, bufe ¡como encontraría a los muchachos en semejante multitud!

—¡Bellaaaaaaa! – claro, como no lo pensé antes – aquí estamos – la mejor forma es gritar como loca.

Recibí varias miradas, gracias al recibimiento de alice. Demasiada atención, ¡la odiaba!

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban todos, al parecer yo era la única que faltaba.

—Gracias por el recibimiento alice – dije irónicamente y recibí una mueca de su parte.

—Que tal geología – pregunto edward

—Aburrida – dije pesadamente, mientras tomaba mi lugar al final de la fila, a un lado de edward

—O vamos, saber la temperatura del centro de la tierra es muy divertido - dijo con tono burlón

—Si claro… y que tal filosofía ¿he? – pregunte juguetonamente. Edward se tenso, incomodo - ¿Qué? – pregunte tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

—¡Me tiene arto!, no me deja en paz, creo que no entendió lo de "no eres tu, soy yo" – dijo molesto

Yo no pude aguantar más y rompí a reír. Desde hacia tiempo Tanya, la mas reciente de sus conquistas y también su mas reciente exnovia, venia rogándole que volviera con ella.

—Oh pobre chica y ahora que hizo – pregunte tratando de detener la risa

—Se puso a recitarme versos de Adolfo Bécquer – dijo frustrado – hasta se hincó y todo – yo no pude detener la risa que comenzaba a salir de nuevo, el se recargo un su asiento y se presiono el puente de la nariz.

—Tendrías que aprender a seleccionar mejor tus conquistas sabes – no podía detener la risa, se sentó en seco y se estiro.

—Creo que esta vez, escogí bien – me susurro en el oído, bien, eso no era divertido, mi corazón comenzó su acelerada y ahora normal carrera. Edward sonrió satisfactoriamente y se acomodo en su lugar. Iba a decir algo pero un profesor comenzó a hablar así que tuve que guardármelo.

—Bien, como saben se acercan los últimos meses, así que hemos decidido aplicarles un gran trabajo final – dijo, recibiendo varios aullidos en protesta.

—Si, si bueno les explico – dijo, ignorando por completo las protestas – será una excursión a una reserva natural protegida, cerca de Seattle – ¡bosque! NO, mi peor enemigo, bosque y yo no congeniamos, siempre salgo perdiendo yo.

Escuche un bufido y gire mi vista, para ver a edward acomodarse en su asiento listo para domar una siesta. Volví los ojos, siempre hacia lo mismo en todas las asambleas. Estaba lista a seguir escuchando, cuando sentí como un brazo envolvía mis hombros y como una cabeza se recostaba en mi hombro.

—Mucho más cómodo – susurro edward.

Me tense, pero concentre toda mi intención al profesor que intentaba hacerse escuchar entre tanto chiflido.

—Consistirá en 4 días y 3 noches en las cabañas que ahí nos prestaran. Al ser el trabajo final, todos y repito todos están obligados de asistir a dicha excursión. Recibirán las hojas de permiso que tendrán que firmar sus padres – lastima mi madre no se encuentra en la ciudad – al salir del auditorio, los cuales deberán ser entregados mañana mismo, ya que partiremos el jueves por la tarde – aclaro su garganta en señal de que todavía no terminaba – el equipaje que lleven tendrá que ser especialmente deportivo, solo podrán llevar una maleta con lo indispensable – termino recibiendo un grito por parte de alice, claramente descontenta con lo ultimo.

—Bueno, si no tienen mas dudas, pueden retirarse… no olviden entregar sus permisos mañana, el trabajo vale el 60% de su calificación final para ambos grados – ¿60%? Genial tendría que repetir el año

Tal y como había dicho el profesor, en las afueras se encontraban dos secretarias entregando los permisos.

—Adelántense chicos, tengo que preguntar algo – todos menos edward asistieron, me acerque a una de las secretaria.

—humm… disculpe, yo tengo un problema… mi madre no se encuentra en la ciudad – dije con un falso tono de angustia.

—No te preocupes querida… eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad? – dijo dulcemente

—Si – dije confundida

—Tu madre antes de irse, dejo tu permiso firmado –

—Oh, bueno… que alivio, gracias – aaaa mi linda y amorosa madre "nótese el sarcasmo".

—Espera, me pidió que te diera esto – me tendió una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad

—Gracias – la tome y me dirigí hacia donde me esperaba edward. Abrí la hoja.

_Bella, se lo que estarás pensando en estos momento, pero que querías que hiciera ¡vale el 60%! No querrás repetir o ¿si? Claro que no. Tranquila hija te ira bien._

_Te quiero, no lo olvides._

_P.D. Confió en que edward cuidara bien de ti._

Volví los ojos en la última frase y cuando llegue, edward comenzó a reírse a lágrima tendida.

—Ya lo sabias verdad – dije enojada, mientras le daba un buen pisotón

—¡Hay!, oye eso duele – dijo con falso dolor

—¿Por que no me dijiste nada?– dije ignorando lo último que dijo

—Rene me lo hiso prometérselo, como crees que rompería mi palabra – bufe, ridículo sentido de caballerosidad – o vamos será divertido –

—Aja – dije frustrada. Comencé a marchar gruñendo en lo bajo hacia el estacionamiento, con edward siguiéndome por detrás, todavía riendo estrepitosamente.

Divertido, ¡si claro!


	10. PREGUNTAS

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

PREGUNTAS

—Así que ¿tú y rosalie? – recibí como respuesta un almohadazo

—Si emmet… tu y mi hermana ¿he? – dijo jasper

—No se de que hablan – dijo, haciéndose el desentendido

—Oh vamos, son más obvios que este y alice – dije, dándole una palmada en la espalda a jasper

—Si… espera, de que hablas – dijo alarmado

—Oh vamos, enserio chicos, cuantos años creen que tengo – estaban insultando mi inteligencia – a nadie pueden engañar

—Edward, no se de que hablas – emmet realmente creía que me lo tragaría ¡oh por favor!

Rodé los ojos – claro… –

—Bueno ya que tocamos el tema, edward así que… tú y bella ¿ah? – escupí el agua que acababa de beber

—¡Que! –

—Y nos dices a nosotros obvios – jasper rodó los ojos

—¿De que demonios hablan? –

Me sentí cohibido cuando ambos se sentaron a un costado de mí.

—No dejas que ningún hombre se le acerque…— dijo jasper

—Por que no quiero que ningún idiota la lastime – me defendí

—A pero si alguno se atreve a acercársele, termina con un hueso roto… – continuo emmet

—Primero les digo con palabras, pero si ellos no entienden, no es mi problema – aclare

—Y ¿Como estas tan seguro de que todos los hombres que se le acercan es por que buscan algo? – dijo jasper

—Por que conozco a estupidos como esos, además de que reconozco el rostro de un hombre en busca de "carne fresca" – utilice mis dedos para demostrar el sarcasmo

—Bien, pero y que hay de bella, como sabes lo que ella quiere –

—Ella es demasiado ingenua, confía demasiado en las personas – dije rápidamente

—Así que… solo la proteges… no hay sentimientos involucrados – emmet se acerco demasiado

—Si… solo se trata de cuidarla –

—Así que… todo lo que haces es para protegerla, no por que estés celoso – dijo jasper, también acercándose demasiado

—¡Que!... no – esta bien, eso me hizo ponerme a pensar

—Tu cariño es solo de amistad –

—Si… -

—Tú la ves solo como amiga –

—…aja –

—Solo se trata de protegerla, nada de celos –

—…correcto –

—Y… no la ¿amas? – me congelo esa pregunta, me dejo con la guardia baja. Que si la amaba… a bella. Yo amarla.

Solo negué con la cabeza, pues no hallaba las palabras en mi boca.

—humm, si claro como tú digas – dijo jasper, levantándose por completo del sofá y dejándome por fin respirar.

—¿Que eso es todo?, ya me van a dejar en paz, ¿me creen? –

—No – respondieron los dos

—¿Qué? –

—No te creemos, pero si tu lo dices – se hundió en hombros – esta bien… cuídate nos vemos mañana.

Y ambos salieron de mi departamento dejándome con la cabeza hecha nudos. Estaba completamente confundido, tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza, pero no podía concentrarte en una sola.

¿Quería a bella?

Por supuesto, ella es mi mejor amiga, ambos hemos pasado por momentos difíciles y siempre nos hemos apoyado mutuamente, siempre puedo contar con ella.

¿Por qué ningún hombre se le puede acercar a bella?

Por que son unos estupidos que solo buscan jugar con ella. Yo conozco a los tipos de su calaña y se reconocer a los que solo buscan un cuerpo para calentar su cama.

¿Me pone celoso ver cuando tratan de invitarla a salir?

No, ¿Si?, no… quiero decir, como ya he dicho son unos idiotas que solo quieren pasar el rato y nada mas.

Me detuve un poco en esa pregunta. ¿De verdad me ponía celoso cuando veía que los hombres tenían otras intenciones con bella? O solo era por que no quería que la lastimaran. Jamás permitiría que nadie le hicieran daño y mucho menos un idiota, pero ¿que se ocultaba detrás de ese propósito?

La cabeza todavía me daba vueltas cuando, llegue a la casa de bella. Tenia que recogerla pues iríamos a comprar una maleta para la famosa excursión. Mientras tocaba el timbre – una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro – comencé a recordar el rostro de bella cuando se había enterado del "trabajo final" que teníamos que hacer, yo ya estaba enterado desde hacia 2 semanas, cuando rene me había pedido que cuidara de su pequeña – como si hiciera falta que me lo pidiese – así que para mi no fue nada sorpresivo.

Toda huella de felicidad se desvaneció por completo, cuando un chico moreno apareció en el lugar en el que debería estar bella. Era alto pero no lo suficiente como para rebasarme, su cuerpo denotaba que le había dedicado tiempo al gimnasio.

—¿Si?, te puedo ayudar – sus palabras escupían veneno mientras las decía.

La furia invadió mi cuerpo. Quien se creía este insignificante estupido chiquillo que era para hablarme de esa manera. Ni siquiera me conoce.

—Busco a bella – trate de sonar calmado, pero no funciono.

—¡Edward llegaste¡ - dijo entusiasmadamente bella, mientras salía de su casa y me recibía con un abrazo.

Tan pronto como bella enrollo sus brazos en mi espalda, toda furia desapareció. Le devolví el abrazo y la aferre mucho mas fuerte a mi cuerpo – no entendí mi reacción - .

—Edward, el es Jacob – lo señalo con el dedo, desprendió sus brazos en un intento de separarse de mi, pero yo no la deje, me dirigió una mirada confundida pero yo solo le sonreí, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un adorable rojo, pero aun así no la solté – Jacob… el es edward – estaba nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué?

—Un gusto – respondí, usando un muy falso tono de cortesía.

—Igual – si tan solo pudiese ver su cara en estos momentos - disfruté su disconfort más de lo que debía –. Me alegraba saber que era yo, quien causaba su malestar. –bella me tengo que ir, fue un gusto verte de nuevo – con desagrado, tuve que soltar a bella, ella tenia que despedirse del chiquillo.

La tomo de la cintura y le beso la mejilla, con más dedicación de la necesaria, entonces comencé a sentir una sensación familiar, que tenia mucho tiempo sin sentir, era una extraña mezcla de ira, rabia, deseo y desesperación.

Cuando la soltó, bella le dedico una sonrisa y este se marcho por el mismo camino por el cual yo había pasado. La envidia salvaje de ver como la veía ese tal Jacob, fue la causante de ponerle nombre a mi emoción no clasificada.

Yo estaba celoso

La lluvia de preguntas de jasper y emmet, comenzó a infiltrarse en mis pensamientos de nuevo. Yo si me ponía celoso cada vez que trataban de acercársele a bella, entonces….

**¿**La amaba?

No o ¿si?... estar celoso era una cosa, amar a bella era otra totalmente diferente – aunque tal vez no tanto – mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo. Yo no podía estar enamorado de bella o ¿si?

Lo peor era que podía ver cuan fácil era poder enamorarse ella. Era exactamente como caer: no requería esfuerzo alguno.

Entonces la amaba si o no…

—Edward ¿Estas listo? – bella me saco de mis pensamientos, como un balde de agua fría. Asentí y ella tomo mi mano.

Por alguna extraña razón, el tenerla de esta forma, me hacían inmensamente feliz.


	11. ¡A ACAMPAR!

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

¡A acampar!

BPOV

Mis ojos me ardían, me había acostado muy tarde acomodando mi mochila, cabe señalar que yo no había hacho todo el trabajo, alice muy amablemente – nótese el sarcasmo – se ofreció a seleccionar cada prenda que debía llevar, claro que como mi guardarropa no tenia suficiente tipo deportivo fue necesario hacerle una visita al centro comercial mas cercano a forks, para suerte de las vendedoras probablemente no seria necesario que mantuvieran sus tiendas abiertas por algún tiempo.

Después de darme una ducha caliente que sirvió para despertarme por completo, tome el conjunto que alice me había ordenado que llevase, si ordenado, por que la forma en que me lo dijo no puede ser llamada de otra forma. Baje a la cocina y me serví un sencillo plato de cereal.

Llamaron a la puerta y me dispuse a abrirla, ni siquiera me detuve a observar quien era, solo una persona se presentaría a las 5 de la mañana.

—Bien, ¿ya estas lista? –

—Pues creo que si, solo termino de guardar unas cosas y ya – mi voz sonaba desanimada, realmente el baño me había despertado pero eso no quitaba que todavía me sentía cansada.

Subí a mi habitación seguida de edward y me dispuse a guardar lo ultimo que me faltaba – mi cepillo de dientes, el famoso gel anti-mosquitos que amablemente rene había dejado para mi – una vez cerrada finalmente la mochila, Edward la tomo y se la hecho al hombro.

Ante el silencio que envolvía a la madrugada, el sonido de mi celular timbrando provoco que brincara del susto.

—¿Hola? – pregunte extrañada

—_Bella, hola soy Jacob_ –

—¡Oh! Hola Jacob… no te ofendas pero por que me llamas a estas horas –

—_No te desperté o ¿si?_ – Pregunto preocupado – _tengo entendido que hoy tenias un viaje por parte de la escuela, y que partirían muy temprano y como se que no les permitirán llevar sus celulares, pues quería alcanzarte y despedirme _

—Valla, muy generoso de tu parte – me extraño que estuviera tan al tanto del viaje, pero forks es muy pequeño las noticias corren…

—_Bueno… no te entretendré mas, solo quería decir "adiós"_ – solté una risita por el tono que había usado

—Bueno, gracias –

—_Cuídate_ – y con esto colgó

—Y bien, quien era ese ¿he? – Comenzó a toser disimuladamente – ¿es el mismo chiquillo que estaba aquí cuando vine a recogerte verdad? – escupió las palabras, como si fueran el mas agrio de los venenos – Jacob ¿no es así? – su rostro se tenso con el simple hecho de pronunciar el nombre, yo solo pude sacar una carcajada – ¿que es lo gracioso?

"tu reacción" pensé

—Nada, es solo que pensé que nunca lo preguntarías – trataba de controlar mi risa, pero cada vez me era más difícil – como pareció que no se llevaron muy bien cuando se conocieron…

—¿Quien es? – pregunto tajante

—Es hijo de uno de los amigos de charlie, lo conocí en una de las vacaciones que pase con el cuando era pequeña, al parecer vino a visitar a un familiar y se entero de que vivía aquí, así que decidió visitarme – conteste un poco mas calmada, en cambio Edward parecía que cada vez perdía mas los estribos

—humm… muy atento el amiguito ¿no?, llamarte a estas horas… - dijo bastante tenso

—El solo quería despedirse – bufo, la situación estaba tomando un rumbo riesgoso, así que trate de relajar el ambiente – a no ser… que estés celoso, no lo estas o ¿si? – mis palabras parecieron dar en algún lugar y el se tenso todavía mas

—¡Claro que no! – Soltó de repente – que no bella, ¿Que haces? – comencé a acercarme a el, lenta y sigilosamente

—Acercarme…por que ¿te molesta? – trago saliva

—No, se manejar bastante bien las distancias cortas – contesto, ahora con más seguridad

—¿Enserio? – Susurre – ¿Que tan cortas?

—Bella… - susurro y trago saliva de nuevo – estas demasiado cerca

—Pero… si dijiste que controlabas las distancias cortas – conteste con un puchero

Comenzó a sudar y yo continué acercándome a el. Por una vez me gusto tener el control. Mi corazón bombardeaba muy rápido de lo cerca que sentía su respiración, pero no me importaba, me gustaba las reacciones que podía provocar en el.

Y me gustaba demasiado.

Justo cuando me hallaba frente a el, me alce en la punta de mis pies, pase mis brazos por su cuello – note como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse – y acerque mi rostro al suyo. Pase mis manos por su cabello y deposite un castro beso en su mejilla, el brinco de la sorpresa y se volvió a tensar.

—No te enojes, es solo un amigo que tenia mucho tiempo sin ver – susurre en su oído y volví a depositar un beso esta vez en su frente. Edward pareció relajarse, pero antes de que pudiera soltarme y ponerme bien de pie, el me tome brazos –tipo nupcial – y me saco de la casa. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de protestar antes de que me depositara suavemente en el asiento del copiloto de su volvo.

—Pero… tengo que cerrar mi casa – me defendí, levantando las llaves a su rostro en señal de mi argumento – ¡Oye! – Me las quito, no sin antes dedicarme una de sus famosas sonrisas – esas que ponían a suspirar y tirar la baba de las alumnas de la escuela-.

—Yo lo haré – contesto y se dirigió a mi casa

Me hormigueaba todo el cuerpo, apenas caía en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se había sentido tan bien tener el control… pero había algo que me molestaba. No era la primera vez que actuaba así con el, pero era la primera vez que lo había disfrutado de sobremanera y me refiero a disfrutarlo enserio.

Mi pulso comenzó a tomar su fuerza normal y ¡que bueno! Por que edward no tardaba en regresar y por ningún motivo debía verme así.

Tal y como supuse Edward regreso a los dos minutos, a diferencia de hace unos momentos ahora parecía que trataba de luchar con la sonrisa que buscaba hacerse presente en su rostro. Me tendió mis llaves y después de tomarlas me le quede viendo mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

—¿Ya no estas enojado? – pregunte

—No lo estaba –

—Bueno… pero no piensas hacerle nada a Jacob ¿no? – soltó un carcajada con respuesta

—Sus huesos se mantendrán en su lugar, si es lo que te preocupa – contesto con un extraño humor. Aunque me sorprendía su nueva actitud no pude evitar sonreír ante su respuesta.

—Ahora… ¿estas lista? – asentí

—Bien, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, alice probablemente nos mate – rió

—Y crees que podamos con ella – conteste con falsa preocupación

—Bueno… es bastante pequeña, creo que nos la podremos arreglar para defendernos – yo no pude mas que sonreír ante su comentario. Encendió su coche y partimos rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, alice y los demás ya nos esperaban ahí.

—Donde se habían metido ¿ha? – insinuó emmet

—Lo siento fue mi culpa… ¿de que nos perdidos? – pregunte

—En realidad de nada, tienen que dejar sus maletas en aquel montón – contesto alice, señalando varias mochilas arrumbadas cerca de lo que supuse seria nuestro transporte – en 15 minutos tenemos que abordar los camiones.

Edward tomo mi mochila y la suya y las llevo a donde alice le había indicado.

—Bella podemos hablar un momento – dijo mientras me jalaba hacia un lugar apartado de los demás.

—¿Que sucede?… alice esta todo ¿bien?... por que estas tan nerviosa, Alice ¡dilo de una vez! me estas preocupando –

—No es nada malo no te preocupes –

—Entonces por que no lo dices y ya –

—Bueno… veras, se que te pedí que te sentaras conmigo durante el recorrido pero… -

—Ya no quieres que sea yo quien te acompañe, alice relájate no te pongas así… ¿ya se lo pediste? No me veas así… ¡vamos! No soy ciega, que dijo jasper – se le ilumino por completo el rostro – bueno me alegro, descuida puedo sentarme en otro lugar – se arrojo a mis brazos y me envolvió en un abrazo bastante fuerte.

—¡Hay bella sabes cuanto te quiero! – dijo eufórica

—Si, me lo has dicho antes pero es lindo que lo digas -

—¡Escuchen bien todos, es momento de que aborden los transportes! – se oyó al mismo maestro que nos había anunciado le supuesto viaje. Apenas termino de hablar una avalancha de alumnos se formo en las puertas de los cuatro autobuses que rodeaban el estacionamiento, con un rápido "adiós" los demás se despidieron dejándome sola. Busque con la mirada a Edward pero no lo veía, lo mas probable es que ya hubiera subido a alguno de lo transportes. Desde donde me hallaba alcance a ver como un grupo de alumnas de primer grado se reunían y entre gritos y aullidos señalaban uno de los autobuses.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia aquel lugar y divise la silueta de Edward tomando uno de los asientos, el grupo de adolescentes que se hallaban gritando comenzaron a correr hacia su dirección. Pero yo me hallaba mas cerca que ellas, así que en un rápido movimiento logre subir antes de que se apretujaran en la puerta.

Grite en señal de victoria, pero pronto me arrepentí de mi acto de adrenalina, recibí todo la atención, mi rostro se tiño completamente y yo casi corrí a esconderme.

—Que linda forma de hacerse notar – dijo acompañado de una carcajada

—Ja ja – dije sarcásticamente mientras me sentaba enseguida de el – fue culpa de tus admiradoras – eso le hizo reír todavía mas

—¡Pongan atención! –

—¡Hay no! Por favor que ese no valla a ser nuestro tutor – dije frustrada

—Pobre maestro Wilson, se nota que no lo quieres mucho – se burlo

—¡Quererlo! Es un cerdo – dije a un tono que solo Edward podría escuchar – se la pasa viéndole las piernas a las alumnas y el muy cínico no pierde oportunidad de insinuársele a alguna en cuanto tiene la oportunidad.

—¡A CALLAR! – Grito – escuchen bien, como estrategia de la escuela cada autobús se dirigirá a distintas zonas boscosas así que espero que todos en este se lleven bien, ¡A callar he dicho! No es algo que yo halla decidido así que si se quieren quejar se lo guardan para otro momento – dijo al recibir cientas de palabras en desacuerdo, y como no estarlo eso significaba que emmet, alice, rosalie y jasper estaría en quien sabe donde y no en el mismo campamento que nosotros… - además no tienen por que quejarse, les ha tocado frente al lago – dijo apaciguando un poco a la muchedumbre – espero que les agrade la persona con la cual se sentaron pues será con la cual compartirán cabaña – una ridícula sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro

—¡Pero si hay chicos y chicas sentados juntos! – se quejo una de las presentes

—¿Y? ¿Tiene algún problema con eso señorita?... ¿no? Cuanto me alegro, ahora siéntense bien todos y manténganse callados, el recorrido serán aproximadamente de tres horas –

—No te lo dije, es un cerdo – se rió

—No será que te preocupa estar en una caballa a solas conmigo – insinuó al mismo tiempo en que alzaba una ceja

—No – negué – al igual que tú, se manejar bastante bien las distancia cortas y los lugares cerrados entran en esa categoría… ahora calla que no pude dormir anoche y estoy muy cansada

—Creí que te sentarías con alice –

—Yo también pero los planes cambiaron – dije mas dormida que despierta

El asiento era bastante incomodo y sin buscarlo mi cabeza resbalo hasta el hombro de Edward, mis ojos estaban apunto de cerrarse pero antes de que lo hicieran pude sentir como dos manos – bastantes tibias por cierto – sujetaban mi cara y la depositaban en un lugar mucho mas cómodo, supuse – por la posición de mi cuerpo – que era el regazo de edward.

Y así, mucho mas cómoda de lo que quería admitir, me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.


	12. ERRORES

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

Errores

—Mírala, tan tranquila, tan serena, tan linda… —

—Lo se, dormida es aun mas preciosa —

¡Idiotas! ¡Pero yo soy invisible o que!, enserio piensan que nos los escucho, están caminando por terreno peligroso así que seria mejor para ellos que se callen.

—Si no fuera por el estupido de edward…. — a pero parece que no los enseñaron a callarse

—Pero… bella le ha dicho no a los pocos valientes que la han invitado a salir, deberás crees tener esperanzas — enserio cállense

—La pobre de bella debe estar siendo manipulada por el estupido de edward — ¡suficiente!

Puse a ambos lados mis brazos, dispuesto a levantarme a hacerlos callar pero algo se movió incomodo sobre mi regazo. Bella. Por estar prestando atención a la ridícula charla de aquellos había olvidado que ella se hallaba recostada sobre mis piernas. Para suerte de ellos no me podía levantar pues eso la despertaría y no quería molestarla.

Conciente de la constante mirada de la mayoría de los chiquillos en el autobús tome un mechón suelto de su cabello, comencé a jugar con el entre mis dedos y lo deposite delicadamente detrás de su oreja. Para mi suerte bella había decidido llevar ese día su cabello suelto, comencé a recorrerlo con las yemas de mis dedos muy suavemente para no despertarla, disfrutando de los celos que aquellos despertaban como un asesino disfruta de matar. Pronto mis dedos descendieron a su cuello y lo recorrieron formando distintas formas en su camino, en un ágil movimiento comencé a delinear su rostro, primero sus ojos, sus mejillas – ahora levemente coloradas – y sus labios… una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo y estuve tentado a depositar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Nadie veía y ella estaba dormían si lo hacia con la suficiente delicadeza no lo notaria.

¡Pero que demonios pienso! No puedo arruinar las cosas con bella.

No más errores

Pero la idea mis labios sobre los suyos… de mi lengua delineando sus suaves y rosas labios me seducía, me torturaba dolorosamente. Comencé a inclinarme, seria rápido, cuidadoso y delicado bella no lo sentiría. Jamás se enteraría.

Y yo no diría nada.

Solo un poco mas, solo por unos segundos…

—No, espera… si quiero — brinque del susto

¡Dios! Bella habla en sueños, lo sabes, relájate.

De repente ya no me sentía tan seguro, y si lo notaba, y si despertaba, y si alguien veía.

No, no. Yo lo había dicho. No más errores.

¡Ah! Pero soy tan egoísta. Yo tengo que hacerlo.

Sin importarme el que alguien viese o no, sin detenerme a pensar mucho en el asunto comencé a acercarme mas a ella, ahora mas decidido. Sentí su aliento golpear en mi rostro y entonces supe que solo faltaba un poco…

Con mucho cuidado y manteniendo mis ojos abiertos todo el tiempo para cualquier imprevisto, eliminaba los últimos centímetros que me separaban.

Y entonces lo hice.

Pero solo su labio inferior. Una descarga de adrenalina me lleno por completo, mis labios ardían y pedían a gritos el contacto. Mis músculos se contrajeron y pronto supe que ya no podría parar. Abrí mi boca con la completa intención de hacer más que simplemente rozar mis labios con los de ella.

—¡Muy bien chicos llegamos! — Me moví violentamente de la sorpresa, tanto que había hecho que bella despertara — pueden ir bajando por sus pertenencias, pero tienen que esperar a que les sea asignada una cabaña, y desde ahora les digo que nada de cambiar de compañero, tengo muy bien anotado la forma en que venia sentados, ahora ¡bajen con orden! —

¿En que momento el autobús se había detenido? Y como es que no me había dado cuenta…

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Tan rápido? Pero si apenas dormí - ¡bella! ¡Por dios que acaba de hacer! ¡Que estuve apunto de hacer! ¿Se había dado cuenta?

—Edward… edward, edward, ¿Que tienes? ¿Estas bien? — Asentí, sin tener palabras para contestar — bueno, será mejor que bajemos

Comenzó a pararse con intenciones de irse pero antes de que se diera la vuelta, mi mano tomo la suya en un ágil movimiento.

—¿Qué pasa?... ¿seguro que estas bien? –

—Si – mentí – adelántate ¿quieres?

—Edward, dime que sucede – comenzó a cortar la distancia entre nosotros y mi cuerpo reacciono exactamente como hace algunos momentos, tenia que alejarme de ella por ahora o no me podría contener.

—Nada, adelántate por favor – asintió tímidamente y bajo, dejándome solo.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué no me había detenido? Comencé a recordar las sensaciones, sus tibios labios, su respiración… su olor. Todo

Por estupido que sonara. No me arrepentía. Lo había disfrutado como nunca antes siquiera imagine. Aun así…

Había cometido un error.

Y sabía perfectamente que las cosas no volverían a ser igual.

Al menos no para mí.


	13. CHICO NUEVO

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

Chico nuevo

BPOV (no estoy segura de tener que especificarlo pero bueno…)

—¡Reúnanse chicos! Bien, ya que están todos aquí, quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero – el molesto profesor se hallaba parado frente a una vieja fuente que parecía tener años sin una gota de agua.

—¿Nuevo compañero? –

—¿Qué parte es la que no entendieron? Este chico parado aquí es ahora su nuevo compañero, ¿Cómo dijiste que es tu nombre chiquillo? –

—James –

—Bien, bueno desde ahora el se integrara al grupo… ¿Qué quieres niña? –

—Bueno… me preguntaba, ¿Como es que alguien puede ingresar justo a mitad del año? –

—A mi padre lo transfirieron aquí – la chica enrojeció por completo

—¿Qué? ¿Todas sus dudas han sido resueltas? ¿No? Que lastima, ahora tomen todas sus cosas, en esa tabla que ven ahí se encuentra el numero de cabaña que se les asigno –

Una revuelta de muchedumbre se formo alrededor del chico nuevo. Infinidad de preguntas se comenzaron a escuchar provenientes mayoritariamente de todas las chicas que fascinadas se encontraban escuchando al muchacho.

—Llevare nuestras cosas a la caballa – me sorprendió un poco el que Edward se hallaba detrás de mi

—¿Era enserio lo que dijo el viejo ese? -

—Así parece – dijo con desgana, fruncí el ceño y lo observe detenidamente, el me sujeto la mirada solo por unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza y darse la vuelta en dirección a las mochilas.

Un hormigueo recorrió mis labios de nuevo y yo todavía no me podía explicar por que. Luego de despertar mis labios se sentía tibios y levemente mojados, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en una parte de mí de la cual era no era muy conciente me sentía enteramente feliz. Pero no tenia idea del motivo.

Y algo mucho más importante era Edward.

Se había comportado muy extraño conmigo, lo sentía distante como si estuviera evitándome. Un pánico me en volvió, ¡Tal vez había dicho algo entre sueños que lo había molestado!... no, si eso fuera el me lo hubiera dicho desde el principio. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que extrañaría a sus hermanos… no, Edward no es del tipo que haría eso. Pero entonces que era.

Comencé a caminar hacia el lago que se encontraba cerca de nosotros, no era muy grande pero la forma en que los rayos del sol rebotaban contra sus aguas logrando darle una luz casi celestial lo hacia un muy hermoso paisaje. Cerca de la orilla un poco apartado de las cabañas había lo que supuse era una terraza, estaba un poco abandonada los lazos de colores y los ramos de flores marchitas regados sobre el piso me hacían pensar que en el pasado la usaban para alguna clase de fiesta o evento.

—¿Bastante triste no crees? – salte del susto – lo siento no pretendía asustarte

No, no, estoy bien no te preocupes…. James ¿verdad? – Asistió – y no, no lo creo

¿Disculpa? –

Dijiste "bastante triste" y yo no lo creo –

A ¿no? –

No, creo que cada lugar tiene su propio encanto y el hecho de que esa terraza sea antigua le da lo suyo al lago –

Humm, supongo que tienes razón… -

Bella – le dije

¿Bella? Enserio valla que fácil – dijo, pero me pareció que lo había dicho más para el que para mi

¿Disculpa? -

¿He? – Al parecer lo había sacado de sus pensamientos – y dime bella ¿Alguna vez habías venido aquí antes?

No, esta es mi primera vez – aclare – oye, puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué estas aquí? Ya se que a tu padre lo transfirieron pero… no te ofendas pero pareces mayor para estar en este grado –

He… bueno, por los diferentes trabajos que ha tenido mi padre, yo he perdido un par de años –

Oh, valla lamento si te incomode –

No para nada – se inclino un poco y una cosa cuadrada se callo de su mochila, me incline para levantarlo

¿Te gusta leer? – pregunte sorprendida

Si… bueno, es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo –

Si lo es ¡valla! Orgullo y prejuicio que buen libro –

Valla que lo es, es una de mis favoritos –

También para mí –

Paso un rato en el que descubrí que teníamos varias cosas en común, me sorprendía un poco encontrar a un chico al que le gustase la lectura, había disfrutado la platica pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza las expresiones de Edward y su comportamiento hacia mi. Así que me disculpe y me marche.

No había caminado mucho antes de que un brazo me tomara fuertemente por las muñecas y me acorralara contra un árbol.

¡Que demonios crees que haces! –

Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo, edward suéltame –

No – dijo firmemente, estaba tenso y sus ojos ardían con coraje.

Edward me duele, ¡suéltame! – su agarre se aflojo pero no me soltó, tomo mi otra mano y las coloco a cada costado de mi cabeza, seguía igual de firme pero ya no dolía.

No me contéstate -

No estaba haciendo nada –

Un poco más y ese idiota se te va enzima – estaba gruñendo

¿Que estabas haciendo? ¿Espiándonos? además de que hablas solo estábamos hablando –

Hablar era lo último que me pareció que hacían –

¡¿Qué estas insinuando? -

Nada, solo estoy diciendo lo que vi – su voz era áspera y llena de rabia

Tu eres el idiota, yo no estaba haciendo nada ¿Quién me crees? – sin que pudiera hacer nada las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por montones. Yo estaba preocupada por el mientras el se hace no se que ideas sobre mi en la cabeza — ¡suéltame! – Pareció sorprenderse por mi reacción y me soltó – ¡eres un idiota Cullen! – tan pronto estuve fuera de su agarre corrí sin ninguna dirección

Las lágrimas poco a poco habían cesado y comencé a pensar coherentemente. Yo entendía que edward tratara de protegerme, por eso yo soportaba cada una de sus escenas pero todo tenía un límite. Jamás me había hablado de esa manera, nunca me había lastimado ni siquiera gritado. No entendía su comportamiento y no lo aceptaba. Siempre lo disculpaba al primer momento pero esta no seria una de esas veces.

Recostada en un árbol, lo último que vi fue sombra de alguien acercándose lentamente, con delicadeza un par de brazos helados me tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar. El perfume conocido me llego de golpe y aunque estaba todavía muy enojada no dije nada, cerré mis ojos y deje que me llevase.

Desperté muy temprano gracias a una molesta corneta que supuse serviría para despertar a todos los estudiantes. Todavía traía la ropa que había usado ayer. Nerviosa recorrí con la vista todo el lugar. Estaba sola. La cama de Edward que se encontraba justo a un costado de la mía, estaba hecha y sobre ella había una nota.

_Todos los estudiantes deben de presentarse a las 10:00 frente a la fuente. Los baños de las mujeres se hallan del lado este y los de los hombres del lado sur. No quiero ningún retraso._

Lo más probable es que Edward se halla levantado temprano… me regañe a mi misma por pensar en el. No lo merecía. Mi enfado ya había cesado, pero si pensaba que por que anoche me trajo hasta aca cargando las cosas se arreglarían, estaba muy equivocado.

Tomo otro cambio de ropa y mis cosas personales y me dirigí a los baños de mujeres, los cuales estaban llenos, afuera había una larga fila esperando su turno. Ahora entendía por que edward se había levantado temprano.

Mientras hacia fila, divise a edward caminar – recién bañado – en dirección asía el bosque. La curiosidad me lleno y estuve tentada a preguntarle a donde iba, pero antes de que diera un paso, las imágenes de la noche anterior me hicieron detenerme y quedarme justo en el mismo lugar mientras veía como el se adentraba en el bosque.


	14. ENAMORADO

**Lo se chicas me tarde, lo siento pero no me habia dado el tiempo para sentarme a escribir decentemente, pero ya estoy aqui, disfrutenlo**

**DECLARACION:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Sthepanie Meyer

* * *

**Importante:** Ya no pondre EPOV o BPOV, se que a estas alturas ya conocen perfectamente a los personajes, asi que no creo que lo necesiten, pero si alguna prefiere que lo ponga solo avisenme ¿Esta bien?.

Enamorado

Jamás me había sentido como aquella tarde, el odio y rabia que se acumularon en mi cuerpo me tomo desprevenido, el ver como la tocaba y se le insinuaba, hacia que mi sangre hirviera. Bella era muy ingenua si creía que ese chico solo quería hablar. Justo cuando poso su mano en el hombro de ella estaba listo para romperle la cara pero no tuve oportunidad por que en ese momento bella se levanto le dijo algo y con una sonrisa se alejo de el. Eso me descontrolo por completo y una poderosa ola rabia me lleno, la tome por el brazo y escupí todo lo que luchaba por salir pero entonces sus palabras me calaron, con mis actos no me había dado cuenta en la posición que la dejaba a ella y eso la había lastimado.

Corrí detrás de ella. La encontré dormida acurrucada en un árbol cubriéndose del frió con sus propios brazos, la tome en mis brazos y una vez dentro de la cabaña la deje en su cama. Me vi tentado a dormir junto a ella de tal forma que me asusto, pero me detuve y me recosté en la cama continua.

----

Toc, toc, toc

Abrí de mala gana los ojos, todavía estaba oscuro.

Toc, toc

Me levante para terminar con el molesto ruido.

Lamento despertarlo a estas horas créame que a mi tampoco me gusta la idea pero ha llegado este telegrama para usted y decía que era urgente, también el encargado me pidió que le entregase esto –

Humm… gracias – lo tome y regrese a la cama, era de mi padre según pude ver en el teléfono de hecho de su oficina.

Primero leí el del maestro:

_Todos los estudiantes deben de presentarse a las 10:00 frente a la fuente. Los baños de las mujeres se hallan del lado este y los de los hombres del lado sur. No quiero ningún retraso._

Lo aparte a un lado y tomo el fax de mi padre.

_Edward hijo es urgente que te comuniques conmigo, se que no les permitieron llevar sus teléfonos pero por favor encuentra una forma. _

¿Le habría paso algo? ¿A esme? Comencé a preocuparme, tome una chamarra y mi mochila y salí a darme una rápida ducha, vi mi reloj era la 6:30 los baños obviamente estaban solos.

Una vez que termine de vestirme salí con rumbo hacia el bosque, no me sorprendió ver la fila que había afuera de los baños de lo hombres y mucho menos la que había en los de las mujeres.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de las cabañas saque mi celular de la mochila y marque el numero que necesitaba.

¿Papa? –

Creí que no les permitían llevar sus teléfonos –

Si bueno, nunca he sido bueno con eso de cumplir reglas –

Debí suponerlo –

¿Estas bien? ¿Y mama? -

Lamento haberte molestado, no te preocupes estamos bien, es solo… no quiero alarmar a tu madre pero veras… en los últimos días he estado recibiendo amenazas –

¿Qué? –

Al principio creí que era un mal chiste pero hoy me ha llegado una que decía_ "cuidado a los hijos les pueden suceder muchas cosas en el bosque y mas en uno tan peligroso como en el que se encuentran los tuyos" _eso ya no me gusto y estoy comenzando a creer que esto no es una simple broma – es si que no me lo esperaba

Tienes idea de quien puede ser –

No, pero ya estoy investigando –

¿Qué puede hacer para ayudarte? –

Edward te lo dije por que quiero que tu y emmet se cuiden y estén alerta, escúchame bien por ningún motivo tu madre o alice deben saberlo, no quiero preocuparlas, ni siquiera a bella le puedes decir –

Esta bien… pero ¿Por qué? –

Es mas seguro para ellas si no saben nada –

Emmet también trae su celular le avisare –

Gracias y hijo… cuídate –

Lo haré –

Y corte. No sabia que pensar, me preocupaba mi papa, el disfruta como pocos de su trabajo, el nació para ser medico pero es cierto que le interesa el patrimonio de la familia por eso había comenzado a invertir en ciertas empresas y la verdad es que últimamente sus acciones crecían y crecían. El mundo de los negocios jamás ha sido nada seguro te llenas de enemigos aun sin buscarlos.

Lo mas seguro es que algunos de los empresarios que se veían amenazados ante el crecimiento de las partes de mi padre es el autor de todo este asunto de las amenazas.

Emmet, necesito hablar contigo es urgente ¿puedes hablar? – de la misma forma que mi padre me lo había contado yo se lo dije a el y estuvo de acuerdo en no decirle nada a alice, me pidió que en cuanto supiera algo le avisara.

Mientras salía del bosque cheque la hora, eran las 9 am. Genial me había perdido el desayuno pero tenia tiempo suficiente para llegar a la reunión en la fuente. Pase justo por el árbol en que había encontrado a bella la noche anterior y todo lo sucedido volvió a mi cabeza. ¿Ella estaría todavía enojada conmigo? Conociendo a bella… si.

¿Edward? – salte de la sorpresa

¿Qué haces aquí? –

Te vine a buscar – tenia la vista en el suelo y jugaba con sus manos

¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo? –

Aun lo estoy – sonreí esa era mi bella… espera acaso acabo de decir ¿_mi_ bella? – Pero me preocupaste por que no regresabas y te vine a buscar – agradecía enormemente que no me estuviera viendo a la cara pues no podría explicarle la razón de mi expresión – ¿Edward? – levanto su vista y me vio a los ojos, su mirada era cristalina provocaba que el chocolate de sus ojos resaltara muchísimo, no apartaba la mirada y yo tampoco, pero entonces mordió su labio inferior. Error.

Tarde me di cuenta de lo que esa simple acción había provocado en mi.

La acorrale en el árbol más cercano y la aferre a mi cuerpo. Acababa de bañarse su cabello todavía estaba húmedo, inspire su olor nunca me cansaría de oler su aroma, fresillas combinado con jazmín, la mas exquisita de las fragancias.

No lo hagas – susurre débilmente

¿Q-qué?.... ¿Ed-edward? – estaba nerviosa podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Morder tu labio, no lo hagas… no tienes idea de lo me esta haciendo –

Ed-edward… - sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso y eso solo empeoró la situación. Tomo sus dos manos con solo una mía y la otra la utilicé para acercar su cuerpo todavía mas al mió, entonces comencé a descender. Estaba cerca, debía detenerme esto no estaba bien.

Pero no podía.

Si bella se oponía me detendría pero ella acerco su rostro mas al mió. Eso fue lo único que necesite.

Uyy¡¡ lo lamento no quería molestar – bella salto y se aparto de mi, instantáneamente mis manos se cerraron en puños – enserio disculpen ya me voy

¡No! – Grito bella – espera James ¿que necesitas? - ¿James? El bastardo se llamaba james

Bueno el profesor los esta buscando –

¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? –

Aun es temprano lo que sucede es que adelanto la reunión –

Bueno vamos – corrió bella pero como siempre tropezó con una raíz de árbol, el muy estupido se atrevió a abrazarla

¡Suéltala! – gruñí, el muy idiota estaba demasiado cerca de ella

Solo intentaba ayudar –

Suéltala – gruñí de nuevo

Edward vamonos… gracias james – tomo mi brazo y me alejo del chiquillo

Apenas estuvimos alejados del lugar bella soltó mi brazo y se alejo un par de pasos, eso me asusto ¿le habría molestado lo de hace un segundo? Idiota ¡claro que le había molestado! ¡¡Casi la besas!! Pero ella… tal vez no quería que me sintiese rechazado y solo por eso no dijo nada…

¡Hay pero que idiota soy! Lo había vuelto a hacer

Bella, yo… -

¡Valla pero si la señorita Swan y el señor Cullen nos honran con su presencia! –

Lo siento señor – dijo bella

Da igual, haber comencemos… – bella se alejo de donde yo me había parado, en esos momentos me quise dar una patada o algo – se unirán en equipos de cuatro personas… - me esquivaba la mirada y al parecer había algo bastante interesante en el suelo – en la hoja están todos los objetos que deben encontrar… - ¿Por que lo hacia? ¿Tanto le había molestado que intentara besarla?

No, no, no

¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué es esto?

Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el sabor de sus labios, en la sensación de su cabello entre mis manos, en su perfecto pequeño cuerpo.

¿Qué significa esto que siento?

Me hierve la sangre cada vez que algún hombre trata de acercársele, no me puedo controlar cuando la tocan otros hombres. Cuando me abraza, mi cuerpo entero arma una fiesta, cuando trata de alejarse mis brazos se rehúsan a soltarla, cuando se sonroja me provoca tomarla y esconderla en algún lugar para que nadie disfrute de tan placentero espectáculo, cuando su aliento esta sobre mi rostro mi piel por completo se eriza y pierdo la noción de todo, cuando nuestras manos están entrelazadas deseo tener cerca un par de esposas para que así no se separen nunca y cuando la bese… por esos segundos mi mundo entero estuvo completo, bien podría haberse acabado la tierra en ese momento y no me hubiera dado cuenta, felizmente moriría por tener la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo…

¿Será posible que me haya enamorado de bella?

Ja – sonreí irónicamente – pero que idiota, como no me había dado cuenta antes.

¡Muy bien estudiantes formen sus equipos y váyanse ya¡ – gire mi vista en busca de bella pero ya no estaba, la busque con la mirada y la vi justo cuando se adentraba en el bosque, me tense cuando descubrí quien la acompañaba.

¡Bella! Necesito hablar contigo – trate de ocultar mi enfado pero no me salio.

¿Qué? Ahora no me vas a ignorar – dijo fríamente

¿Qué? –

Adiós edward – me dio la espalda y se disponía a irse, pero la detuve – ¡suéltame!

Lárgate – le escupí al dichoso james, me miro con rabia, mascullo algo y se fue.

¡Te dije que me soltaras! –

No lo voy a hacer, hasta que no me expliques de que estas hablando –

No te hagas el tonto, hace un momento te estuve hablando por mucho tiempo pero tu solo me ignoraste, te quedaste como un idiota parado sin decir nada… ¿de que te ríes?, edward no te burles de mi – dijo todavía mas enojada

No lo hago… lo siento no te ignoraba, estaba distraído aclarando…. Un par de temas en mi cabeza – Si estaba descubriendo lo mucho que estoy enamorado de ti, pero eso no lo puedes saber, no por el momento.

Por mas que lo intentaba no podía disimular mi sonrisa, bella me vio fijamente por un par de segundos en los cuales un pequeño rubor natural se formo en sus mejillas, después desvió la mirada con una sonrisa

Bueno… eso explica por que te veías tan ido – ¡Oh! valla que estaba enamorado de ella

Ahora me quieres decir que hacías con aquel chiquillo – dije seriamente

¿James? Bueno… como me moleste contigo le pedí que fuera mi compañero – y otra vez había encontrado algo interesante en el suelo.

Lo siento – me mostré serio – pero eso no puede ser posible.

A ¿no? Y por que si se puede saber – dijo seductoramente, debía controlarme o le saltaría enzima

Por que tú eres mía – su sonrisa se borro y abrió mucho los ojos

¿Q-que? – me acerque mas a ella, todavía no la soltaba

Tu eres M-I-A – enfaticé la palabra

Así? Y ¿Quién te dio el derecho de decir eso? –

¿Por que? ¿Te molesta? – me acerque a su oído y le susurre. Se tenso y todo su rostro se tiño de rojo

¡Vamonos tenemos que encontrar un montón de cosas! – se deshizo de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar, una gran sonrisa de formo en mis labios y tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar la carcajada.

Enserio que había sido un completo idiota por no darme cuenta antes.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Que piensan? Oooo no saben cuanto he disfrutado escribiendolo, honestamente me a gustado bastante.**

**Pero mi opinion no importa, la suya es la mas interesante. **

**A otra cosa mas, se que muchas se inpacientan por ver mas accion entre ellos dos pero... calma calma ya llegara el momento. **

**Y por ultimo y mas importante, se que hay muchas escritoras aqui que son de chile, Chicas espero que esten bien ustedes y toda su familia. Animo que tiempos mejores vendran. =)**

**Cuidense mucho **

**Nos leemos **


	15. CONCLUSIONES

**Muchoooooo tiempo lo se y me disculpo enormemente. Pero ya estoy aqui y espero les guste **

**Declaracion:** Los personaes no me pertenecen la historia si.

* * *

Conclusiones

— ¿Cuántas faltan?

—Según la lista solo un par de flores mas y listo

—Ya habríamos terminado de no ser que alguien se cansó demasiado rápido… —dijo irónicamente

—Cállate Edward si hubiéramos seguido el sendero no estaríamos perdidos

—No estamos perdidos —dijo con tono ofendido

—A ¿no? Acaso tienes idea de donde estamos… no verdad ¡Haaa! No debí hacerte caso

—Deja de quejarte y dime que flor debemos buscar —

Bufe — Es pequeña y roja parecida a las gardenias pero con lo pétalos mas chicos

— ¿Esa? —dijo apuntando hacia un punto

— ¡Si! —Corrí y la tome con cuidado —Bien solo nos falta una Iris azul y terminamos.

Estuvimos caminando todavía por más de media hora, llegamos a un pequeño claro desnudo, no había flores y el pasto a penas era visible.

— ¡¡Estoy muy cansada!! —Me deje caer sobre el montoncito de pasto mas elevado que encontré

—Bella debemos seguir, tenemos que regresar para la hora de la comida —Se detuvo justo frente a mi

— ¡Estas loco! Yo estoy muy cansada, además es toda una hazaña que no haya muerto en todo este tiempo, me he caído como 12 veces

—Bella vamos podrás descansar todo lo que quieras en la cabaña, además debemos completar la lista necesito esos puntos extras, mis calificaciones no son las mejores y lo sabes

—No es mi culpa que en lugar de quedarte a estudiar te fueras con Emmet y Jasper a ese partido de básquet-boll

—Vamos bella….

Negué con la cabeza —No, si quieres que sigamos tendrás que cargarme…. ¡Que estas haciendo!

—Te cargo no lo ves —Me tomo en brazos y coloco las flores en mi vientre

—No suéltame me vas a tirar

—Oye me subestimas —Dijo claramente molesto

—Esta bien, esta bien caminare pero bájame —dejo que pusiera los pies en la tierra pero antes de que yo pudiera dar un paso se puso frente a mi y se inclino hacia delante — ¿Qué haces?

—Sube

—¿Qué?

—Sume a mi espalda bella —dijo con poca paciencia

—¡Claro que no!

—Caminas demasiado lento y yo ya tengo hambre así que súbete o te subo —dijo exasperado, a regañadientes abrí mis piernas y salte, el sostuvo mis piernas mientras que me acomodaba y después hecho a andar —Dime bella no estarás haciendo todo esto solo para estar mas tiempo a solas conmigo ¿no? —voltio de reojo y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

—Si no quieres que te patee, calla y camina —se hecho a reír y continuo caminando

—¿Es esa?

—No, sus hojas son demasiado pequeñas

— ¿Aquella?

—Humm… espera si creo que si —Me baje de sus espalda y corrí hacia donde la flor estaba —Bien con esto ya podemos regresar

—Por fi… —Los arbustos se movieron y algo extraño se escucho

— ¿Que fue eso? —Dije asustada, a estas alturas ya debíamos estar demasiado dentro del bosque quien sabe con que animal nos podríamos encontrar. Regrese junto a Edward y el se puso frente a mi, defendiéndome.

—No hables— Susurro

—porque…

—Shissss

Nos escondimos detrás de un gran tronco de árbol. Comenzaron a contornearse los arbustos que nos rodeaban y el susurrar de algo o alguien se hacia cada ves mas cercano.

—¡¡Holaa!! ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Esa voz me era familiar pero no podía ver nada por que el cuerpo de Edward no me dejaba —¡¡Escuche voces por favor necesito ayuda!!

— ¿Lauren? —Edward salio de nuestro pequeño escondite — ¿Estas bien?

— ¡Oh Edward! — la imagen que vi no me gusto, Lauren estaba enganchada al cuello de Edward sollozando falsamente —Estaba tan asustada pero tu estas aquí —Su teatrito no convencía a nadie

Carraspee — ¿Ya terminaron de acurrucarse? — Me acerque a ellos y de un movimiento quite los brazos de ella del cuello de edward

—Ah bella estas aquí también —Dijo claramente decepcionada

—Oh pero no te alegres tanto… dime ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? —La inspeccioné completamente, su blusa esta al revés, su cabello estaba todo desaliñado, sus tenis estaban llenos de lodo y por su respiración agitada tenia tiempo caminando — ¿Qué paso? ¿Tu amiguito te abandono en medio del bosque? —para cualquiera era mas que obvio que ella no estaba buscando flores y que su blusa estaba al revés no precisamente por que había tenido calor o la había manchado. Me miro con rabia y de nuevo se arrojo al cuello de Edward.

—Me perdí, estaba tan asustada pero Edward me encontró —Comenzó a pasar su dedo por el pecho de edward y dentro de mí se encendió una llama que nunca había sentido antes. Me ardían las manos y alucinaba con agarrarla fuerte del cabello y tirarla lo mas lejos posible de el —No podría estar mas agradecida.

Bufe — ¿Encontrarte? Más bien te confundió con un animal — Y el por que no decía nada ¿por que solo se quedaba callado? A pero si debe estar disfrutándolo imagino que lauren todavía no esta en su lista de conquistas y no quiere perder la oportunidad de agregarla ¡pero claro! Di media vuelta dándoles la espalda.

—Bella ¿A dónde vas?

—A donde crees ¡Al campamento! — ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada? ¿Por qué por más que quería controlarme no podía?

—Espérame te va a perder —Edward se deshizo del agarre de Lauren y corrió hacia mi.

—Me las puedo arreglar perfectamente sola, mejor ayúdala a ella no valla ser que se "pierda" otra vez —Casi gruñía

—Bella….

— ¡Edward! Ayúdame por favor —Chillo aquella desde donde se encontraba

—Si edward ayúdala —seguí caminando

—Bella tenemos que entregar las flores los dos juntos —dijo tratando de razonar conmigo. Ja caso perdido.

—Te veré en el campamento edward —Le ignore y seguí caminado

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando ya no sabia que dirección tomar, fácilmente "los tortolitos" (Nótese la rabia con la que digo la palabra) me alcanzaron, así que tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y seguirlos. Esta enojada si, pero era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que no era buena idea perderse en el bosque y mas cuando el sol estaba apunto de ponerse.

Todavía había luz cuando comenzamos a ver las primeras cabañas, todo el camino había sido de lo mas incomodo y molesto, yo no había dicho ni una palabra, había ignorado todos los intentos de edward por hacerme hablar hasta que después de un tiempo también se quedo callado solo asintiendo o negando con la cabeza a las constantes preguntas de Lauren quien no había perdido el tiempo lanzándole un sin fin de indirectas y insinuándosele descaradamente.

Tan pronto como vi al profesor parado justo donde lo había visto por ultima vez corrí hacia el, quería terminar de una vez por todas todo esto y esconderme en algún rincón a dejar salir el lago de lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

—Aquí están profesor, todas las flores —El no tenia nada que ver pero no podía esconder mi mal humor.

—Valla señorita Swan la felicito ¿Dónde esta su compañero? —dijo mientras veía sobre mis hombros.

—Aquí señor —Dijo edward mientras se acercaba

—Bueno señorita Swan, Señor Cullen pueden pasar al comedor, en unos minutos se servirá la comida —Nos dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia un par de alumnos que también ya había terminado.

Sentí como una mano se colocaba sobre mi hombro. No me moleste en ver quien era — ¿Bella me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan enojada? — Buena pregunta ¿Por qué lo estaba?

—No es nada edward —Me gire y lo encare —Lo siento

—¿A dónde vas?

— Iré a disculparme con Jasmes no he sido muy amable con el —La cara le cambio por completo

—Yo voy contigo —dijo seriamente

—No, yo puedo ir sola —Mi voz no tenia fuerza

—Voy a ir contigo —Sentencio y por un momento me asusto su tono de voz.

—¡Edward! Ven hay algo que tengo que decirte

—Te llaman —Dije indiferente

—No me importa yo voy contigo —Su mano no había dejado de tocar mi hombro en ningún momento y su tono de voz seguía igual de gruesa.

Divise como Lauren se acercaba a nosotros — ¡Edward! Por favor es muy importante —Tomo la mano que sujetaba mi hombro y comenzó a jalarlo hacia otra dirección, mi coraje aumento y corrí lejos de ahí.

Estaba furiosa, algo ardía dentro de mí y no lo entendía. No es como si nunca me hubiese enojado antes pero esto era algo diferente. Me sentía incomoda, insegura y confundida, me sentía…mal.

Algo tenia de familiaridad, era lo mas parecido a lo que yo había sentido con Robert* pero eso era…. esto es…. eso significa que…. yo estoy… ¿Celosa?.

¿Celosa? ¿De Edward?

Lo estaba, por mas extraño que sonase yo estaba celosa pero ¿Por qué? No es como si fuera la primera vez que veo a edward con alguna de sus próximas conquistas. El ha tenido muchas novia —Tantas que no me alcanzan los dedos para contarlas —Y nunca, nunca me había sentido así.

¿Qué lo hacia diferente esta vez?

—¿Bella estas bien?

Me sobresalto su voz —Si… —dije nerviosamente —esto….te estaba buscando

—Para que —Pregunto a la defensiva

—Para disculparme —pareció relajarse —Por lo de esta mañana, lo siento de verdad, disculpa a edward también

—No te preocupes… ¿Es muy celoso verdad? —Me descoloco su comentario — ¿Es tu novio? —Hace algún tiempo hubiera estallado en carcajadas por su comentario pero ahora… me sentía mareada y por algún motivo me sonroje.

—No solo somos amigos —La expresión de su rostro era difícil de entender parecía molesto por algo —Nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños.

— ¿Y nunca ha habido nada entre ustedes? —Pregunto extrañado y yo negué con la cabeza —Pues el parece estar muy interesado en ti —el corazón se me acelero y me comenzó a faltar el aire.

—No lo creo —reí sin fuerza, mientras sentía un vació dentro.

—Tal vez vi mal… es solo que siempre parece tan al pendiente de ti… ¡Hay discúlpame me estoy metiendo en algo que no me corresponde! —dijo apenado

—No te preocupes… Humm si me disculpas iré a dar un paseo antes de ir a comer

— ¿Quieres compañía?

—No gracias —Algo en su expresión me asusto pareció molestarse por mi respuesta. Incomoda me aleje de el y comencé a caminar sin rumbo. En mi mente repace cada uno de las emociones que comenzaba a sentir.

Esto no era nada nuevo para mi, yo ya lo había sentido antes pero no podía ser… en aquel entonces era por que yo estaba enamorada de robert... (_Ver abajo_)

No, imposible o ¿si?

¿Estaba yo enamorada de edward? No, no podía ser, el es mi mejor amigo y solo eso ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

¡¡¿VERDAD?!!

_No, te equivocas no es solo eso— _Una vocecita dentro de mi hablo— _y lo sabes_

No no lo es…todos mis sonrojos, mi agitado corazón, mi nerviosismo, sentirme completa cuando estoy con el y ese vació cuando me falta trataban de decirme desde hace mucho tiempo y yo no quería escuchar…

Yo estoy enamorada de edward

Una tonta sonrisa se formo en mi rostro pero rápidamente se desvaneció, pero el… y si el no…

Por ningún motivo arruinaría lo que teníamos, si el no sentía lo mismo y yo se lo dijese las cosas se complicarían por completo y todo cambiaria. Jamás permitiría eso. Nunca.

Tome de nuevo la dirección hacia las cabañas. Ahora mas conciente de todo lo que sentía y estaba viviendo. Ya era de noche me había perdido la comida y solo me quedaba esperar hasta la cena

—vamos debe haber algo con lo que te pueda recompensar —Me pare en seco

—Yo no hice nada —Yo conocía perfectamente esa voz. Corrí detrás de un árbol, cuidadosamente asome la cabeza y tal y como lo sospechaba Edward y Lauren están ahí.

—Claro que si…tú me salvaste —tenían muy poca distancia entre ellos

—Pero si tú fuiste quien nos encontró

—Vamos edward no seas modesto….¡ya se! —comenzó a acercase mas hacia el y se detuvo solo a unos segundos de sus labios. Mis uñas se enterraron en el tronco del árbol y no paso mucho antes de que el dolor apareciera —Este es mi "gracias" —y unió sus labios. Las lágrimas se desbordaron sin que pudiera hacer nada más y yo huí de ahí, pero mis pies me traicionaron y caí sobre mis rodillas, ambos saltaron separándose del susto y corrieron hacia mi.

—¡¿Bella estas bien?! —grito Edward, lo mire con rabia, me levante y corrí hacia mi cabaña.

No paso mucho antes de el entrara corriendo.

—¿Que paso Bella? —Dijo confundido

—¡Por que lo hiciste! —Me acerque a el y comencé a golpearlo en el pecho, las lagrimas seguían saliendo sin descansar —¡Dímelo!

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió — ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—¡Por-que la besaste! —Ahora mi voz se cortaba a causa del llanto —¡Dime por que lo hiciste! —No paraba de golpearlo en el pecho

—Bella yo….

—Yo te vi, la… la be-saste

—bella no…

—¡No lo niegues te vi! —Los puños me ardían y ya no tenia fuerzas —Por qu… — jamás pude finalizar la frase pues quede interrumpida cuando sin previo aviso la boca de el descendió sobre la mía.

Deje de respirar y mis ojos se cerraron inconcientemente. Nunca me había sentido mas feliz que en esos momentos, solo había pasado un par de segundos pero eran los mejores de mi vida. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y mi cuerpo instantáneamente se unió al de el.

Fue tranquilo y sin atrevimientos. Perfecto en todo sentido.

Nos separamos lentamente y nuestras frentes quedaron unidas.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —Las mejillas me ardían pero había encontrado el valor suficiente para preguntar

—Bueno…. Pues no me dejabas hablar —Mis ojos se abrieron completamente solo lo había hecho para callarme.

Las imágenes de lo pasado hace unos momentos con Laureen volvieron a mi mente y el dolor que comencé a sentir me erizó la piel.

Sola había jugado conmigo. Impulsivamente levante mi mano y la estampé contra su mejilla.

—¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a jugar con mis sentimientos! —me veía con los ojos muy abiertos y con la respiración agitada —¡Y sobre todo jamás me vuelvas a tratar como a tus amiguitas! ¡Nunca!

Y corrí sin mirar atrás fuera de ahí.

Lo escuchaba gritar mi nombre muchas veces pero no me detuve, seguí corriendo hasta que tope con algo.

—¿Bella estas bien?

—¡Ángela! —Use su blusa como pañuelo —Oh Ángela

—Te has peleado con Edward —afirmo. La simple mención de su nombre provoco un derrame aun más fuerte de lágrimas. Mi silencio parecía afirmarle su conclusión —Ven vamos a mi cabaña —Tomo mi mano y yo la seguí, no siendo muy conciente de lo que sucedía.

* * *

**--***Recuerdan que al comienzo mueren las parejas de cada uno en un accidente, bueno pues robert es el nombre de ese chico XD Tal vez si lo captaron pero no queria confuciones =).

**¿Que les parecio? Mucho drama lo se, pero todo tiene su motivo. Como ven ya los dos descubrieron (Por fin) lo que sienten el uno por el otro, ahora falta que se lo digan. Chan chan chan channnnnn XD **

**saben que adoro que me dejen Reviews de hecho de eso vivo (Ok de eso no vivo pero igual me encanta) asi que por fa regalenme unos minutos de su tiempo y diganme que les ha parecido. ya saben tanto bueno como malo quiero saberlo ¿Esta bien?**

**Cuidense mucho **

**Nos leemos. adios**


	16. LA PEOR MEJOR NOCHE

Huyy, por fin he logrado subirlo espero les guste mucho

**DECLARACION:** Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si.

* * *

La peor mejor noche.

Gracias a Ángela las lagrimas habían cesado, no dijo nada solo mantuvo sus manos unidas a las mías y dejo que me desahogara, espero pacientemente a que me calmara.

— ¿Quieres decirme que ha pasado? —Negué tímidamente. No podía decirle que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo y que el me había besado pero que aquello significaba mucho mas para mi que para el. —Esta bien, ¿Quieres dormir aquí? —la noche era fresca y sentadas en el pórtico de la cabaña nos permitía disfrutar de la imagen del lago por la noche. Yo estaba sentada dándole la espalda a la cabaña que compartía con edward, no me atrevía siquiera a voltear.

—¡Oh Dios Mió! — Ángela y yo saltamos del susto —¡Ayúdenme! — Ese grito yo ya lo había escuchado antes — ¡Edward! ¡Dios! ¡Edward!

Mi alma abandono mi cuerpo y todo lo olvide, mis inseguridades, mis miedos, mi propio dolor. Ahora lo único importante era el. Corrí seguida por Ángela y la chica que compartía cabaña con ella, rápidamente adormilados chicos comenzaron a salir de sus cabañas.

Cuando llegue mi vista fue directamente hacia su cama pero no estaba, al contrario estaba al pie de la mía sujetado torpemente por Lauren. No lo pensé dos veces y con poca delicadeza la aparte de su cuerpo y me aferre al de Edward.

—¡Edward Que te pasa! —Estaba inconsciente, su pulso estaba agitado y respiraba con dificultad. Rápidamente la pequeña cabaña se lleno de alumnos, las mujeres soltaban gritos ahogados y los hombres solo mantenían la mirada preocupada.

—¡Déjenme pasar, háganse a un lado! —Con dificultad el profesor Wilson se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y llego apurado hasta nosotros.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? Señorita Swan ¿Qué le ha pasado al señor Cullen?

—No lo se —Dije, mientras sentía como comenzaba a formarse un nudo en mi garganta

—¿Cómo que no lo sabe? Bueno… ya hablaremos de eso —Ni siquiera me preocupo lo que a mi me pudiera pasar — ¡Ustedes dos! Ayúdenme a llevarlo con la enfermera —Los alumnos que habían sido señalados se apresuraron a tomar a Edward en brazos, muy a mi pesar lo solté sintiendo de inmediato un enorme vació.

—¡Una araña! —El grito agudo de una de las chicas que estaban reunidas retumbo por todo el lugar, provocando que de inmediato el revuelo comenzara. Todos comenzaron a correr lejos de ahí como si un león los siguiera excepto algunos cuantos valientes que trataban de capturar a la famosa araña.

A pesar del terror que me provocaba tal arácnido, eso era, en ese momento lo último que me preocupaba. El maestro Wilson tuvo que detenerse a calmar a todas las alumnas que gritaban y a ayudarles a capturar a la araña que tanto había causado. Maldeci mentalmente ¡Eso no importaba en este momento!

—Lévenlo con la enfermera ¡Ahora! —Grite frenéticamente, me vieron con miedo y como pudieron comenzaron a moverse.

—Bella, bella cálmate —Escuchaba demasiado lejos la voz de Ángela — Anda vamos —tomo mi mano y yo le agradecí silenciosamente pues sentía que en cualquier momento caería.

La cabaña donde se hospedaba la enfermera no estaba muy lejos de la nuestra, seguí muy de cerca a los alumnos que llevaban a edward en brazos.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? —Pregunto —Recuéstenlo ahí —señalo una pequeña camilla en la esquina de la habitación.

—Parece ser que una araña le ha mordido—Dijo uno de los alumnos que lo habían llevado.

—¿Qué tipo de araña? Necesito saber para buscar el antídoto del veneno —Dijo al ver la expresión de confusión de todos

—Es esta, no se de que tipo sea ¿La conoce? —dijo el profesor mientras entraba, mostrándole el frasco.

—Humm… si, creo que ya se cual es —Abrió gran maletín y saco un frasco pequeño transparente y una aguja. Los dos alumnos tragaron saliva y Ángela apretó su agarre, la enfermera se dio cuenta — Salgan un momento por favor —rápidamente salieron pero yo no me moví.

—Señorita Swan tiene que salir, tiene que darme explicaciones —Le dirigí una mirada envenenada pero obedecí.

—Como es que no ha estado con el señor Cullen cuando paso todo esto — Sentí como un golpe en el estomago — ¿Dónde estaba?

—Salí a caminar un momento

—¿A caminar? Pero si sabe perfectamente que después de las 10 esta prohibido estar fuera de sus cabañas

—Lo siento —Susurre débilmente, con la cabeza agachada

—Pues debería, si no hubiera sido por su compañera tal vez hubiéramos llegado tarde ¡Y todo por que usted no estaba donde tenia que estar! —Tenía razón, era mi culpa, yo no iba a regresar…. Si Lauren no hubiera ido…. Tal vez edward ahora…

Dolía, dolía horriblemente solo imaginarlo.

La enfermera salio a los pocos minutos, su rostro estaba sereno, me permití pensar que ahora el estaba bien.

—Afortunadamente le he aplicado el antídoto a tiempo, esta bien ahora pero debe descansar — Sentí como el aire volvía a mis pulmones —la araña que le mordió no era tan peligrosa pero… es extraño que esa especie este por estos alrededores —Volvió la vista hacia el maestro —Tal vez sea buena idea avisar a los guarda bosques

—Si, iré a hablar con ellos por la mañana, bueno vallan ya todos a dormir ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

—Disculpen quien de ustedes es la señorita Isabella —dijo dirigiéndose a mi y a Ángela

—Soy yo

—El alumno quiere verla

La seguí hacia dentro con todo el cuerpo temblándome, apenas cruce la puerta me encontré con sus ojos que tenían una mezcla de alivio y felicidad. Corrí y lo abrasé como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, torpe y desesperadamente. La enfermera nos dejo solos.

—Tranquila, cálmate —Ni siquiera sentí las lagrimas salir, solo cuando las gotas de agua cayeron fue que me di cuenta

—¡¿Estas bien?

—Si —Me aparto un poco y con una de sus manos tomo mi mentón para alzar mi rostro —No llores —comenzó a limpiar mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

—¡Estaba tan preocupada!

—Lo se, discúlpame, no quise preocu…

—No lo digas, soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón —Lo interrumpí —No estaba contigo, y si Lauren no te hubiera visto…. —Mas lagrimas salieron de solo imaginarlo

—No pudiste saberlo, vamos Bella deja de llorar sabes que no soporto verte así — Trate de calmarme —Además he estado en peores situaciones recuerdas en segundo grado, termine con un brazo roto y un esguilse en mi rodilla —Y como olvidarlo fue la primera pelea de Edward y todo por que un tonto niño había pegado un chicle en mi cabello, la cosa no se hubiera puesto tan tal si aquel niño no hubiera sido un cobarde y no le hubiera hablado a su hermano con el triple de tamaño y edad de Edward, pero eso no lo detuvo. Claro que no.

—Lo recuerdo, tuve que cortar casi todo mi cabello por ese estupido chicle.

—Oh pero te veías tan adorable con tu cabello corto —Susurro en mi oído y yo me sonroje por completo.

—Tonto —Dije golpeando un poco su hombro

—¡Auch¡

—Lo siento, lo siento ¿Te lastime?

—Cálmate bella solo bromeaba… anda ven aquí —De nuevo me enredo entre sus brazos, llenándome de seguridad. Deseaba estar así por mucho más tiempo.

Se escucho un carraspeo cercano —Lamento interrumpir pero señorita Swan usted se tiene que retirar —Dios como odiaba a ese hombre —A donde va señor Cullen —Dijo mientras Edward intentaba ponerse en pie.

—A mi cabaña —Dijo en tono molesto

—No es necesario usted puede quedarse aquí, lo mejor es que no se esfuerce demasiado —Dijo estaba vez la enfermera mientras entraba

—Pero yo quiero dormir en mi cama —contesto exasperado

—Señor Cullen no me de mas problemas

—He dicho que dormiré en mi cabaña, así que si me disculpa me retiro — Se giro hacia la enfermera — Muchas gracias —dijo en tono mas amable —Vamonos bella —Asentí

—Muchas gracias —repetí a la enfermera y seguí a edward

Sus pasos eran acompasados y se veía débil. Corrí y pase mi brazo por su cintura para ayudarle, el se giro hacia mi y me sonrió.

—Sabes al final ha sido bueno que nos _peleáramos _—Me tense

—¿P-por que lo dices?

—Pues por que cuando me mordió la araña yo estaba sobre tu cama —dijo evitando mi mirada —Si no te hubieras ido talvez a ti te pudo haber mordido

—Ha —Fue lo mas inteligente que salio de mis labios.

Lo que quedo de camino, fue silencioso y un poco incomodo. Pero a pesar de todo estaba muy feliz de que edward estuviera bien, así que el ambiente rápidamente se relajo.

—Listo hemos llegado —Dije mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse en su cama.

Justo cuanto iba a retirar mi brazo de su cintura, el lo tomo de nuevo y me jalo hacia el, de tal modo que caí sobre el.

—¡Estas loco!, te puedes lastimar — Mi voz se escuchaba desesperada pero no era solo por miedo a lastimarlo, no quería que se diera cuenta de la velocidad con la que mi corazón palpitaba.

Rodó los ojos —Bella fue una mordida de araña, no es como si me hubiera roto algún hueso —De pronto su mirada cambio por una muy seria —Duerme conmigo —La sangre abandono mi rostro y el lo noto — No me malinterpretes, me refiero a que duermas aquí conmigo —Dijo mientras palpaba un espacio libre en su cama.

¿Qué hago?

No puedo, el lo notara, se dará cuenta. Mi corazón me delatara. No puedo hacerlo.

Pero quiero.

—Por favor —dijo con una mala interpretación del puchero _"Te lo estoy rogando"_ que hacia su pequeña hermana.

—Esta bien —Me dio miedo como mi corazón se lo agradecía a mi cabeza —Iré a cambiarme ya regreso

Corrí hacia los seguros baños de mujeres. Cambie mi ropa por mi pijama, un conjunto blanco rallado de pantalón corto y blusa de manga larga, simple pero bonito (ver imagen en mi perfil). Moje mi rostro antes de regresar.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Entre y perdí el aliento al verlo ya vistiendo su pijama, ya lo había visto antes pero ahora, lo veía realmente. La camiseta era del tamaño correcto y se amoldaba en los lugares correctos, sus pantaloncillos dejaban ver sus muy fornidas piernas y el negro del conjunto resaltaba perfectamente con su pálida piel. (Ver imagen en mi perfil)

Me ruborice por completo cuando me di cuenta de que el me miraba también fijamente, tambaleándome me acerque a su cama y sin verlo a los ojos me acosté junto a el. Podía sentir perfectamente el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración golpeaba en mi cuello.

—Gracias Bella —susurro y me sorprendió cuando paso su brazo por encima de mi cintura y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello. Tuve que respiran demasiadas veces para calmar un poco el galopar de mi corazón, con suerte edward lo confundiría con preocupación.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después todavía no podía dormirme. Edward estaba como si nada durmiendo placidamente, lo envidiaba tanto. Yo ni siquiera había podido moverme por miedo a despertarlo, tenia que hacer algo, pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuera. Pero era imposible lo único que cruzaba por mi cabeza era el aliento de edward en mi nuca, sus fuertes brazos rodeándome, el latir de su corazón suave y saludable, su calor unido al mió…. ¡Para! Esto no ayuda.

Con cuidado y delicadamente comencé a girarme. Con mucha suavidad cuidando de no moverlo mucho, tome su brazo y lo alce para que no notara que me movía, justo cuando iba a terminar de acomodarme me di cuenta de mi terrible error. Ahora lo único que me separaba de el, era un par de escasos centímetros, su aliento me golpeaba directo en el rostro y sus labios… sus labios estaban tan cerca. Tan cerca.

No puedo. No debo. No, no, no, decía mi cabeza.

Pero mi corazón no escuchaba razones y por mucho que tal vez me arrepienta después, no me iba a detener. Con la misma suavidad con la que me moví de lugar comencé a cortar la distancia y con mucho tacto uní nuestros labios.

Si pudiese tener el tiempo lo haría en ese momento, solo duro dos segundos pero habían sido la gloria, el rostro me ardía, la cabeza me daba vueltas, mi cuerpo entero se había erizado y mi corazón estaba haciendo una fiesta en mi pecho.

Esta noche había sido la peor y mejor hasta ahora en mi vida.

El continuaba dormido con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hacia que mi sonrojo aumentara. Ahora sentía que podía dormir placidamente sin que nada me molestara, dicen que si no puedes con el enemigo únetele y eso haría yo. Tome su brazo y lo coloque justo donde estaba antes, cerré mis ojos y con las mejillas sonrojadas y una tonta sonrisa en mi cara, caí en un suave y profundo sueño.

_Toc toc_

Humm… estaba tan cómoda.

_Toc toc_

Tenía que levantarme, edward parecía estar aun mas dormido que yo… edward ¡Dios! Las imágenes de lo que había hecho por la noche regresaron he hicieron que me tambaleara cuando intentaba ponerme en pie. Aun con todo el cuerpo temblándome, me las arregle para abrir la puerta.

—Señorita Swan, buenos días —Me sorprendió que fuera el profesor Wilson el que llamara aunque pensándolo bien era lo mas probable —Hoy tenia planeado hacer una excursión a cierta parte del bosque donde usted cumpliría su castigo, si señorita o acaso pensó que lo que hizo anoche pasaría desapercibido —dijo al notar mi reacción —Pero tendré que cambiar los planes, dado que no podemos dejar solo al señor cullen.

—¿Necesita descansar mas? ¿Acaso fue tan grave? —Le interrumpí

—No, pero han sido las órdenes de su padre

—¿Le ha dicho a sus padres?

—¡Por supuesto! —Dijo ofendido — Así que como le decía ya que no podemos dejar solo al señor Cullen y tampoco puedo separarme de un puñado de adolescentes, usted se quedara a cuidar de su compañero, ¿ha entendido?

—Si

—Bueno tome estas pastillas, se las manda la enfermera por ordenes del doctor Cullen, debe tomarlas cada 4 horas, así que ¡asegúrese de que su amigo las tome oyó¡ —Después de que asintiera, se marcho.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me recargue en ella, Edward aun seguía dormido ¿Cómo es que podía seguir dormido? Cheque el pequeño reloj colgado sobre la puerta, eran las ¡7:30! ¡Que sucedía con ese profesor! Los ojos todavía me ardían pero ya no tenia el valor de volver a acostarme en el mismo sitio así que me recosté en mi ahora fría cama, cerré mis ojos y de nuevo caí en el sueño.

Para cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos mi cuerpo parecía estar satisfecho así que con sigilosidad tomo mi ropa y salí hacia los baños. El sol apenas estaba tomando su posición pero el día ya pintaba para ser bastante caliente así que después de darme una larga ducha, me puse un par de pantalones cortos con una blusa de tirantes morada. Salí ya mucho mas despierta y animada, el baño me había servido para pensar en un par de cosas.

—¿Bella?

—Hola, buenos días James —Me había topado con el, justo cuando este salía de algún sitio del bosque

—¿Estas bien?

—Humm… si ¿Por qué?

—Bueno escuche que te había mordido una araña

—No escuchaste mal, a mi no a Edward

—Oh enserio y ¿Le paso algo?

—Solo fue el susto ya esta bien —Susurro algo inintangible que no supe descifrar.

—O bueno, deséale que se mejore —Dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

—Lo haré, adiós

Dude antes de entrar en la cabaña. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, lo cual significaba que aun seguía dormido. Entre y efectivamente aun continuaba dormido, parecía un inocente niño acurrucado entre la sabana abrazando a la almohada que había tomado mi lugar, podía pasar horas observándolo dormir por que a diferencia de mi el estaba totalmente tranquilo y callado.

Fui directamente a mi maleta a dejar mi pijama y las partillas de edward. Mi maleta era un desastre toda mi ropa estaba revuelta y ya que aun era temprano me puse a acomodarla.

—_¿Dónde estabas?_

Me giré bruscamente al tiempo que, como reacción a la sorpresa, me llevaba una mano a la garganta. Estaba justo detrás de mi, con ambas manos en la espalda levemente inclinado hacia abajo.

— ¡Oh! —musité insegura, sintiendo que me desplomaba sobre el suelo.

—Lo siento — Frunció los labios en un intento de ocultar su regocijo.

—Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón —Respire entrecortadamente, mientras sentía como los latidos de mi corazón se normalizaban.

—¿Dónde estabas? —susurro de nuevo

Ya podía sentir de nuevo el aire en mis pulmones.

—Fui a bañarme —dije tímidamente

—Me doy cuenta, pero yo te escuche irte hace más de media hora ¿Qué te entretuvo?

—He bueno… me encontré a James —torció el gesto — No seas tan malo con el, no entiendo por que lo odias tanto

—Oh bueno eso es muy fácil —dio dos pasos hacia mi, su inclino y acerco su boca a mi oído —_Por que intenta quitarme algo que es mió _—Susurro

Huí lejos de el.

—Heee este…. A es cierto Carlisle y Esme ya saben de tu accidente —dije para cambiar el tema

—¿Lo saben?

—Si el profesor Wilson los llamo

—Perfecto Esme debe estar desesperada —Dijo apretando el puente de su nariz

—No lo creo, por cierto te mando algo —Me gire de nuevo hacia mi maleta, tome la brasco de pastillas y rápidamente me voltee de nuevo.

Mi respiración se detuvo.

Edward se había acercado al mismo tiempo que yo me giraba y de una forma u otra mis labios se habían topado con los suyos. Como reflejo intente apartarme pero un par de brazos hicieron tal labor imposible. Estaba acorralada y lo peor de todo es que sentía como mi cuerpo iba sucumbiendo lentamente.

Mi cabeza no reacciono y me deje llevar por los sentidos de mi cuerpo. Lo último que note fue como mi boca sincronizadamente se abría al mismo tiempo que la de edward.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odian? DIGANMEEEE **

**Se que ultimamente me he tardado eternidades en actualizar, lo unico que puedo hacer es disculparme sinceramente. **

**Perdonen no haber contestado algunos reviews es que hasta hoy he podido entrar en mi perfil: **

**JadeCullen21: Que lista eres¡**

**bell: En realidad no tengo fecha, lo hago siempre que tengo la oportunidad**

**Todas las demas GRACIASSSS no saben cuanto me suben el animo con todos sus reviews. Ya para terminar vieron que ya les pondre algunas imagenes? es que creo que lo hace mas divertido.**

**Espero que me puedan regalar algunas palabras**

**Cuidense mucho, nos leemos.**

**XD**


	17. DESASTRE

**¡He vuelto! Y ahora no he tardado (Bueno si he tardado pero no tanto) **

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

DECLARACION: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.

* * *

Mi cabeza no reacciono y me deje llevar por los sentidos de mi cuerpo. Lo último que note fue como mi boca sincronizadamente se abría al mismo tiempo que la de edward.

La pequeña caja de pastillas cayó a nuestros pies, causando un sonido agudo pero fuerte, y entonces me di cuenta de que la caja no había provocado el sonido. Estaban llamando a la puerta, con bastante insistencia. Y eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

Tal vez era que estaba aturdida pero juraría haber escuchado maldecir a Edward, pero no estaba muy segura. Muy lentamente deslizo sus brazos fuera de mi cintura y yo al instante sentí la falta de su cuerpo. Me quede parada sin decir ni hacer nada. No podía.

Me rodeo —puse mucho cuidado de no verlo a la cara— y abrió la insistente puerta.

— ¡¿Qué? —Rugió, brinque un poco por su tono.

—Valla señor Cullen, lamento si le molesta mi presencia, créame que yo no estoy más feliz que usted — Le sonrió de forma sarcástica — Pero hay algo que tiene que saber… su hermano Emmet sufrió un pequeño accidente en su campamento —mi corazón dio un brinco cuando lo escuche.

—¿Esta bien? —Me adelante a edward y corrí a su lado en la puerta.

—Parece que no ha sido nada grave, pero se ha roto una mano — Dijo de lo más natural

— ¡Se rompió una mano! A eso usted le llama ¿Nada grave? — dije un poco subido de tono, lo cual obviamente le molesto, frunció el ceño y me ignoro, volviendo su atención hacia edward quien no había dicho nada aun, su ceño estaba fruncido y tenia la vista perdida en algún punto lejano, su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Algo malo pasaba por su cabeza lo conocía.

— ¿Mi hermana estas bien? — por fin dijo aun sin mirad a nadie.

—¿Su hermana? — pregunto extrañado el maestro Wilson

—¡Si, alice ¿esta bien? —grito exasperado, ahora mirando con cara de odio al profesor.

—¡No lo se señor! ¡Baje un poco su tono quiere! —Dijo molesto —He cumplido con mi deber ¡ahora vuelva a la cama, no quiero que su padre me valla a poner una demanda por el descuido de su salud! —Dicho esto se fue maldiciendo palabras poco coherentes.

Entonces me di cuenta que de nuevo estábamos solos y me puse en guardia, no muy segura de que decir. Pero me sorprendí cuando vi como edward regresaba dentro de la cabaña sin dedicarme ninguna mirada, directamente hasta su maleta, tomaba algo de ropa y de nuevo volvía en dirección hacia fuera. Solo yo estaba entre su camino y mi corazón dio un brinco cuando alzo la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—¿A dónde vas? —solté balbuceando — ¿Iras a bañarte? —mi voz era débil, pero mi mirada fuerte.

Negó con la cabeza

—Solo iré a cambiarme —Sus ojos tenían un luz muy extraña, una mezcla entre tristeza y preocupación.

—¿Estas bie… —Me callé automáticamente cuando el tomo mi muñeca derecha y me acorralo en la pared mas cercana, mis ojos se dilataron cuando con uno de sus pies aventó la puerta hasta cerrarla — ¿Edward?

—No salgas de aquí ¿Esta bien? — Sujeto mi muñeca en lo alto, y con su otra mano cerro el único lugar por el cual podía escapar —No vallas a ningún lugar hasta que yo regrese

—¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué?

Acerco su rostro todavía mas al mió y sonrió levemente al percatarse de mi extremadamente obvio sonrojó.

—Había olvidado lo hermoso que es tu rostro bañado en un tenue rojo — bajo su rostro hacia mi cuello y con su nariz comenzó a recorrerlo — ¿Hace cuanto que no jugamos? ¿Recuerdas cuando yo lograba sonrojarte completamente mientras tu me hacías perder el control? — ¡Oh dios mió! ¿Que estaba diciendo?

Mis piernas temblaban, necesitaba sentarme ¿Cómo es que habíamos llegado a esto?

—Yo no te hacia perder el control, tu te ponías celoso —Dije tratando de recuperar un poco de seguridad en mi voz y con la esperanza de que si le seguía el juego el no notaria el estado de mi cuerpo.

—Oh pero eso solo lo hacia por que _tu eres mía_ —susurro en mi oído muy tenuemente —Y los muy idiotas creían que podían alejarte de mi, pero se equivocan… _nadie puede _—susurro nuevamente ahora en mi oído contrario causándome un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Quién te a dado el permiso de ser mi dueño? —dije con dificultad

—No lo necesito, ¿Quieres ver por que? —Dijo ahora con voz mas fuerte y llena de seguridad mientras acortaba la distancia entre nuestros labios.

_No bella no lo digas _

Pero esto estaba mal, no debíamos, no ahora.

_Cállate, cállate solo será un momento_

Pero…

_¡Silencio! _

—Edward espera… Emmet… Alice… recuerda —Pareció funcionar por que inmediatamente se detuvo y se alejo de mí lo suficiente como para poder verlo a la cara completamente.

—Lo siento — se detuvo mi corazón, jamás, nunca se había disculpado luego del "juego", algo estaba mal — Tienes razón — ¡Dios! Su rostro me desgarro el alma, en su cara estaba marcada una mueca llena de dolor y angustia.

_¡Idiota!_

—No, espera yo no quise… —Trate inútilmente de arreglar lo que había hecho — ¿Edward? — Dije asustada cuando comenzó a soltarme

—Ya regreso… y por favor bella no salgas hasta que yo regrese —dijo mientras me daba la espalda ya a un paso de salir de la cabaña

—Pero el profesor dijo…

—Sabes que yo no soy de los que sigue reglas — dijo entre sofocadas risas

Y se fue

Y yo me sentí como la idiota mas grande, debe de haber pensado que lo rechazaba que no quería que me besara ¡Valla tontería! ¿En que mundo no querría que edward me besara?

Yo lo amaba

Me deje caer en las escaleras del pórtico y comencé a suspirar mientras recordaba la primera vez que habíamos comenzado nuestro "juego".

Por fin tenía mi primera cita, yo estaba tan emocionada que lo primero que hice fue correr hasta la casa de los padres de edward a contárselo.

—_¡Edward! ¡Edward! _

Sus padres no estaban a esas horas, Carlisle se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital en el que trabaja y Esme había estado ocupada en la renovación de una antigua iglesia de la ciudad, así que utilizando la llave que siempre dejaba esme bajo el tapete para mi, entre a gritos buscándolo.

—_¿Por qué gritas tanto? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien? —Me dijo adormilado mientras bajaba de lo alto de su escalera._

Jamás me acostumbraría al tamaño de su casa ¡era muy grande! Y perfectamente decorada, cada habitación le hacia honor al trabajo de su madre, por eso me sorprendí cuando decidió mudarse a un pequeño pero para nada humilde apartamento no muy lejos de ahí.

—_Si, si estoy bien…pero…por…fin…tengo… —comencé a decir toda agitada — ¡Mi primera cita! —le solté mientras me sujetaba de su hombro _

—_¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Con quien? _

—_El chico de artes… Daniel —le dije ya mas tranquila. _

—_¡¿Ese idiota? ¡Por supuesto que no! _

—_Claro que si papa —ironice _

—_¡He dicho que no! ¿Tienes idea de lo que los chicos como el tiene en la cabeza? —Negó fuertemente con la cabeza —Ni lo sueñes no lo permitiré _

—_No estoy pidiendo permiso — para ese momento nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cercanos, tomo con fuerza mi cintura y unió nuestros cuerpos mucho mas, entonces con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer mi rostro desde mis ojos hasta mis labios. _

—_No hay forma de que te deje a solas con ese estupido, así que niégate por las buenas o el lo sabrá por las malas —amenazo._

—_Ya estoy grandecita puedo cuidarme sola_

—_No lo creo —Sus dedos seguían recorriendo mi rostro —Así que o le dices tu —poso su dedo índice en el centro de mis labios y comenzó a recorrer su contorno —O lo hago yo… y tu sabes que no siempre utilizo palabras. _

—_¿Debo tomar eso como amenaza?—Le rete._

—_Si —Me sorprendió su sinceridad —Si algún idiota trata de lastimarte, deseara no haber nacido —susurro en mi oído, lanzando una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo._

Sonreí como tonta cuando recordé como mi corazón comenzó a latir en ese momento, incluso desde entonces ya estaba enamorada de el pero no me daba cuenta. ¡Valla tonta!

Tanto habíamos pasado, definitivamente algo tan simple como mis sentimientos no podían arruinar lo que teníamos.

Un tenue recuerdo obtuvo mi atención, al ver como unos estudiantes comenzaban a entregar algunos folletos para las votaciones de las postuladas para reina del gran baile final. Recordé —cuando me dieron un folleto— el día que acompañe no hace mucho a Alice y Rose a postularse y como había reaccionado cuando sugirieron que yo también lo hiciera.

— _¿Qué? ¿Están locas? ¡De ninguna manera! _

Algo habían visto en mi rostro por que no volvieron a insistir. Pero lo que me había provocado una sonrisa todavía mayor era la apuesta que había hecho con edward ese mismo día.

—_Así que, Iras conmigo al baile — dijo mas bien afirmando que preguntando. _

—_¿Eso es una invitación? —Dije entre risas _

—_¿Acaso importa? —Me le quede viendo —Sabes que de ninguna manera permitiré que ningún idiota te lleve o se te acerque esa noche, así que iras conmigo —Afirmo de nuevo _

—_¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir contigo? — Pregunte comenzando a enojarme _

—_Como ya dije, ningún idiota te llevara —Entorne la mirada pensando en el idiota que tenia frente a mi en estos momentos —Además en esta escuela no hay nadie tan estupido como para intentar invitarte, no cuando saben lo que les sucederá — Mi rostro se tiño de rojo pero no de vergüenza, de coraje. _

—_¿Eso crees? —dije irónica —Entonces te propongo una apuesta —me sonrió _

—_¿Qué tienes en mente? _

—_Si alguien me invita ya sea de la escuela o fuera de ella, tu tendrás que aceptarlo y jurarme que no le harás nada —Entorno los ojos —Ni antes, ni después —Dije adivinando sus pensamientos_

_Me escruto con la mirada durante un momento en silencio, después me miro receloso y por ultimo sonrió —Trato hecho _

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde eso y efectivamente nadie lo había intentado… bueno hubo dos valientes que trataron de acercarse a mi un día que no podía abrir mi casillero, sonreí como tonta por que pensé que Edward se tragaría sus palabras pero cuando pareció que uno iba a decir algo edward llego abrazándome por la espalda y depositando un beso en mi nuca —Lo cual hizo estallar en una carrera a mi corazón — para cuando volví a voltear ya no había nadie cerca.

¡Idiota! Olvide darle las pastillas que debe de tomar, Carlisle me va a matar. Parpadee varias veces para centrarme en el cambio tan radical de tema que había tenido mi mente.

Tome las pastillas y a zancadas corrí hasta los baños, esperando encontrarlo en el camino. Pero cuando lo vi estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo al bosque, me extraño y comencé a seguirlo.

Llego hasta un pequeño claro y de entre sus cosas saco un celular —sonreí— de verdad el no era de los de seguir ordenes. Trate de acercarme lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que decía.

—Estoy bien, no fue nada ¿Cómo esta… —se interrumpió a si mismo, lo observe con detenimiento su rostro estaba inexpresivo —¿Como es que…. —Se interrumpió de nuevo

—Es bueno escucharlo, así que… todo esto, lo tuyo y lo mió es… — ¿Lo tuyo y lo mió? ¡¿Con quien estaba hablando?

—¿Que has sabido? —pregunto y después se quedo callado por un rato —Yo igual —dijo después de un tiempo

—¿Hacer que? ¿De que hablan? —Nada de lo que decía parecía tener algún sentido —¿Por qué?

Su ceño se frunció todavía más y su cejas se formaron en una sola, mientras escuchaba.

—¿¡Qué! —Grito de pronto, haciéndome saltar

Espero durante un momento en silencio, escuchando lo que le decía del otro lado de la línea supuse.

—No, no espera ¿Y bella? — ¿Yo que?

De nuevo hubo silencio

—¡No! —grito otra vez. Pero su rostro rápido cambio desde el enojo hasta la rendición —Esta bien

Me pareció ver intenciones de el de colgar por lo que me aleje lo mas rápido posible para que no me viera.

Mientras trataba de caminar rápido y poniendo mucha atención a los lugares donde pisaba — tener algo roto no seria muy útil en este momento — trate de recordar su conversación por teléfono

_Todo esto lo tuyo y lo mió es… _¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Y a quien?

_¿Y bella?... _¿Por qué mi nombre se mezclo en su platica? ¿Eso algo bueno o malo? ¿Edward me ocultaba algo? ¿Por eso es que había estado actuando tan extraño?

¡Dios! Desde que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por el, mi cabeza no había estado tan revuelta. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más simples? ¿Por qué simplemente no le digo lo que siento por el?

_Por que, que tu lo ames no significa que el sienta lo mismo… _A si claro esa era la razón.

Bufe mientras salía de la oscuridad envuelta dentro del bosque, en mi cabeza rondaba la idea de preguntarle a que venia toda esa conversación pero que le podía decir "Edward podrías explicarme por que me mencionaste en tu extraña llamada telefónica y ya que estas en eso me podrías decir con quien demonios estabas hablando, no es que me afecte o me interese pero ¿Quién era? ¿Una chica? ¿¡Quien!"

No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso, aunque las ganas me quemaran por dentro.

Por meterme tanto en las locas ideas de mi mente no me percate de la persona que estaba justo frente a mi.

—¡Auch! —Dijimos al unisonido.

—Lo siento, no veía por donde iba —Dije mientras me frotaba la espalda — De verdad lo sien…. —Me calle al instante al ver la posición en la que estábamos, mis piernas se habían entrelazado con las de el, una de sus rodillas estaba justo entre mis piernas y sus dos brazos estaban colocados a los lados de mi cara, mis manos estaban en su pecho tratando de sostener su cuerpo para evitar que cayera sobre mi, entre nuestros rostros solo había centímetros de separación, tal y como se veía desde mi ubicación parecía que el trataba de besarme. Rece para que nadie nos hubiera visto.

—¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo! — ¡O no! —¡Quita sus asquerosas manos de ella! —No debo de caerle muy bien a alguien haya arriba — ¡He dicho que te quites!

No estoy muy segura de lo que paso después, solo se que en menos de un minuto James ya no estaba sobre mi.

Me levante de golpe y me asusto lo que vi. No muy lejos de donde yo estaba James estaba siendo atacado por varios puños a la vez, sin oponer resistencia. Me helo la sangre ver como con demasiada fuerza Edward intentaba darle en la cara sin remordimientos.

No lo reconocía, nunca lo había visto así, tan… fuera de si. Su rostro estaba deformado por una aterradora mueca, mostraba sus dientes mientras gruñía cada vez que soltaba un golpe mas.

—¡Edward! ¡Detente! ¡Edward para! —Gritaba en vano —¡Lo mataras! ¡Edward alto! —Ahora era yo la que gritaba como loca ¡Por que nadie los detenía!

—¡Ben detenlos! —Me pareció escuchar la voz de Ángela a lo lejos pero no estaba segura.

A comparación del cuerpo de Edward, Ben lucia diminuto a su lado. Le pidió ayuda a otros dos que con miedo se acercaron y entre los tres lograron por lo menos que Edward dejara de golpear a James, unos mas lograron alejar el lastimado cuerpo lejos de la escena.

Yo apenas podía respirar, estaba segura de estar tan blanca como un fantasma y definitivamente necesitaba sentarme.

—¡Bella! Has algo —La voz suplicante de Ángela me saco de mi aturdimiento — Mira a edward —Y lo hice, vi como forcejeaba contra los débiles cuerpos que trataban de detenerlo.

Esto estaba mal, tenia que calmarlo o esto se haría mas grande y edward estaría en problemas.

Corrí mas asustada por que pudiera golpear a alguien mas que por el estado de James, mientras me acercaba eché una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba, parecía estar bastante bien ya estaba levantado por sus propios pies pero todavía se frotaba con cuidado la mandíbula, tendría que disculparme con el después.

—¡Que me suelten he dicho! —edward continuaba forcejeando y parecía que comenzaba a tener éxito. Debía actuar rápido.

—¡Edward escucha, cálmate! —Ben intentaba persuadirlo usando un tono de voz suave pero amenazante — ¡Has dado todo un espectáculo, el profesor Wilson no tarda en llegar!

—¡No me importa! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —Comencé a gritar mientras me acercaba —¡Mírame edward! ¡Mírame!

Giro con brusquedad su rostro y en reflejo di un paso atrás al encontrarme con sus ojos. El destello verde brillante normal en ellos ahora se había convertido en un negro como el carbón, una de sus venas se veía muy marcada en su frente y su cara estaba completamente roja. Estaba consumido por el coraje.

Me temblaba el cuerpo, pero lo obligue a seguir caminando con miedo coloque mis manos en sus mejillas y le sostuve la mirada. Poco a poco dejo de forcejear y el agarre de Ben y los otros dos perdió fuerza.

—Cálmate —Susurre débilmente

Abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo y relajo el cuerpo. Pronto sus opresores desaparecieron y la multitud que se había reunido con ellos.

Me sostenía la mirada tal y como yo lo hacia, un leve aro verde volvió a sus ojos. Solo estuvimos unos minutos en esa posición antes de que tomara una de mis manos y me obligara a caminar hacia nuestra caballa.

Todo era un desastre.

* * *

**¿Alguna quiso golpear a Bella cuando detuvo el beso que Edward le estaba por dar? ¡A que si! XD **

**Tal vez alguna habra pensado que por fin ambos aclararian sus sentimientos pero no, les tengo algo mejor preparado para esos dos (juajajaja) ademas me veria muy buena si tan rapido los hubira juntado (cosa que no soy) jajaja XD **

**Comenzare a contestar los reviesw, no soy muy buena en eso por eso lo hacia pero me he dado cuenta de que muchas siguen mi historia y que en cada uno de los capitulos me dejan algo escrito (¡LAS AMOOO!) asi que se lo merecen XD. **

**Me marcho, cuidense mucho y no olviden dejar su opinion sea cual sea ¡Vamos solo les tomara un momento! siiiii?**

**Nos leemos **

**BYE**


	18. MALENTENDIDOS

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir.

* * *

Malentendidos

**BPOV**

—¡Suéltame me lastimas! —Me arrastro sin problemas a la cabaña y apenas entramos comencé a intentar safarme.

—¡Que demonios te pasa! —grito, soltando de golpe mi brazo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que te pregunto, ¿¡que te pasa!

—¡El estupido se te abalanza y tu no haces nada para detenerlo!

—¡De que demonios hablas, el se callo — ¿a que venia todo esto?

—¡En sima de ti ¿no? —grito irónico

—¡Si! No se que es lo que esta pasado por tu cabeza pero eso fue exactamente lo que paso, fue un simple accidente —comencé a gritar yo también, enojada.

—Le pasan muchos accidentes al idiota ese contigo, ¿no crees? pero parece que lo disfrutas mucho por que no te lo quitabas de encima — ¿Qué?

—¡¿Que estas tratando de decir Edward? —mis puños se cerraron impulsivamente.

—¡Lo que escuchas! ¡Parecías de lo mas cómoda con el sobre ti, tal vez no debí quitártelo de encim…

Impacté mi mano en su rostro, me ardió de toda la fuerza que use. La rabia y el dolor fueron mi impulso.

—¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a decir nada más! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te consigues una vida? ¡Así dejas de meterte en la mía!

—¡No es mala idea! ¡Pareces estar perfectamente bien tu sola! —grito por ultimo y salio de la cabaña azotando la puerta.

Y entonces me derrumbe. Caí de rodillas al suelo, esperando calmarme. Mi corazón latía agitado y mi respiración era entrecortada.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a todo esto? ¿Por qué actuaba de esta manera? Como puede pensar que yo disfruto estando con alguien mas que no es el… yo lo amo

_Pero el no lo sabe ¿recuerdas?_

Y no lo sabrá

Pero de nuevo ¿Qué va mal con el? Nunca había reaccionado de esta manera, jamás. Estaba fuera de control, comenzó a grita solo incoherencias, todas y cada una de ellas sin ningún sentido. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? No solo era por lo pasado con james había algo mas…

_Es bueno escucharlo, así que… todo esto, lo tuyo y lo mió es…_

¡Es cierto! Esa extraña llamada debió de provocarlo y lo de james simplemente fue lo que detono su carácter.

¿Pero que fue lo que le dijeron en esa llamada, que lo puso de ese humor?

_Pero parece que lo disfrutas mucho por que no te lo quitabas de encima… _

Eso recuerdo hizo volver mi cólera. Yo no había hecho nada, todo había sido un accidente, además independientemente de lo que haya pasado o no, el no tenia ningún derecho de hablarme de ese modo.

No se cual era su problema pero definitivamente no tenia por que tratarme así. Ya hablaría mejor con el más tarde cuando se calmara.

Me quede sentada por media hora más tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que había pasado y también esperando que regresara edward, pero no volvió.

Después uno de los esclavos —traducción: obligados a hacer lo que manda— del profesor me dijo que debía ir a la famoso expedición planeada del dia, que un estudiante se había lastimado y que debía suplantarlo, que edward se podría cuidar solito.

No me queje en realidad me servia mucho de distracción. El trabajo no fue nada difícil aunque si tardado, pase la tarde completa identificando plantas y recolectando datos de su alrededor. No me encontré ni con Edward ni con James, esperaba poder disculparme de nuevo con el, no quiero que piense que edward es de esa clase de chico bipolar aunque en realidad tal vez no este tan equivocado.

Comencé a preocuparme, edward no se había aparecido en toda la tarde, ni siquiera cuando fue la comida. No estaba tranquila, así que me acerque a preguntarles a Ángela y Ben en cuando los divise en una de las mesas mientras cenaban.

—Hola —susurre

—¿Estas bien bella? —pregunto Ángela

—Si… solo estoy un poco preocupada por edward desde el medio día que no lo veo, después de lo que paso…

—tal vez necesitaba pensar… —trato de tranquilizarme Ángela

—creo que tienes razón… por cierto Ben… gracias por lo que hiciste

—No te preocupes, pero yo no hice nada tu fuiste la que lo calmo —me sonrió

Negué con la cabeza

—No, tu también ayudaste mucho.

—¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros a cenar? —me pregunto Ángela

—No gracias ya lo hice, solo quería preguntarles por edward

—Bueno yo lo vi no hace mucho frente a la cabaña del profesor Wilson creo que estaban hablando así que no quise interrumpir —asentí

—Gracias… bueno me voy tengo que guardar todo, buenas noches.

Estaba bien y eso era lo importante, Ángela probablemente tenia razón y el solo necesitaba pensar.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya se había hecho de noche, era extraño que edward todavía no apareciera ¿Tan enojado estaba? Tal vez había hablado yo de mas… si, creo que le dije cosas hirientes ¡Pero el me había hecho enojar primero!

Humm… lo mejor seria tratar de arreglar las cosas cuando volviera. Me cambie rápido de ropa, y me metí en la cama. Me quede mirando hacia el vació, tratando de que el tiempo pasara y esperando que Edward llegara, después de 20 minutos lo escuche, me hice la dormida no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, llego directamente a su cama y al parecer se durmió instantáneamente.

Desperté apurada, me había quedado dormida. Le di una rápida mirada a su cama –la cual ya estaba tendida– antes de salir corriendo a los baños, hoy regresábamos a la civilización y todo mundo quería estar lo mas fresco posible durante el camino de regreso, así que los baños estarían a reventar.

Me tarde mas de lo que debía, mi excusa fue que necesitaba un baño relajante pero la realidad era que quería atrasar lo mas que pudiera el ver a edward no sabia de que humor estaría esta mañana y yo tampoco había dicho cosas muy lindas que digamos así que no sabia muy bien como reaccionar ante el.

—¡Bella!

—¡James! Te estuve buscando ayer, quería disculparme…

—No te preocupes —me interrumpió

—Tus heridas…¿estas bien? —asintió

—En realidad te agradezco, he descubierto lo que necesitaba —me sonrió —¿Me entiendes?

—Para nada

—Bien, es mejor para si —Quise replicar pero no me dejo —Oye ¿Por qué Edward se fue anoche?

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo sabes?... Bueno anoche lo vi irse, llevaba su mochila y todo, creí que tu lo sabrías ¿Esta todo bien entre ustedes?

El seguía hablando pero yo deje de escuchar. ¿Se había ido? ¡Y no me dijo nada!

Últimamente estaba actuando demasiado raro y ahora esto, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando con el? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo?

_¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te consigues una vida? ¡Así dejas de meterte en la mía! _

No lo habrá creído enserio ¿no?... o ¿si? ¡Estaba enojada! Nada de lo que dije eran enserio. El me conoce sabe que soy impulsiva ¿Por qué no hablo conmigo?...

—Bella, ¡Bella!

—Oh perdón ¿Que decías?

Me miro extraño y después hablo — Te preguntaba si ya tenias cita para el baile —A si el baile, eso era en lo ultimo en que pensaba… espera

—No, aun no me invita nadie —La afirmación de Edward no me había sonado para nada a una invitación así que técnicamente decía la verdad.

—Bueno… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

—Claro, por que no. —¿Así que Edward planeaba hacerse el enojado? Bueno, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

**EPOV**

—¡¿Qué le dijiste que? —Soltó una carcajada —Hombre con razón te dijo eso —volvió a reírse —¡Valla, nunca pensé que lo celos te pusieran de esa manera! —No iba a negarlo ¿Para que? a emmet solo le había bastado dos palabras para darse cuenta de mis sentimientos por Bella, según el ya era bastante obvio así que era de esperarse — te pasaste esta vez.

—Ya se, pero era la única forma, conociéndola ella se enojaría tanto que no me querría ni ver, así que seria mucho mas fácil para mi irme sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Para estas horas ya se debe haber dado cuenta y va a estar mas enojada por que no le dijiste nada

—Si, si ya se —Lo que me esperaba cuando la viera — ya veré como arreglo las cosas, ahora lo primero es que este fuera de peligro, entre menos cerca este de mi será mas seguro para ella.

—Perdón por hacerlos esperar —Carlisle llamo nuestra atención.

Llevábamos casi una hora esperando que se desocupara, se supone que nos veríamos en el casa pero prefirió que fuera en el hospital.

—Emmet ¿hablaste con Jasper?

—Si te lo dije ayer, le dije solo lo suficiente, me prometió cuidar de Alice.

—Bien.

—¿Que es lo que sabes papa? —Me apresure a decir.

—Bueno hasta ahora solo que lo que ya les he contado, pero… —se detuvo cundo se teléfono sonó —Doctor Cullen ¿Quién habla?... Así un momento por favor, Discúlpenme de nuevo chicos volveré en seguida —salio

Emmet y yo nos quedamos callados, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Recordé la llamada de hace un día que me habían hecho Emmet y Carlisle.

—_¡Edward! ¿Estas bien? —pregunto preocupado mi padre._

—_Estoy bien, no fue nada ¿Cómo esta… _

—_¿Quién? ¿Yo? Bien de maravilla hermanito, supongo que mi mano no piensa lo mismo pero sigo vivo puedes dejar de llorar._

—_¿Como es que…. _

—_Estas bastante atrasado con la tecnología edward, hace años luz que puedes llamar a mas de una persona a la vez —se burlo, estaba perfectamente al parecer — Y no te preocupes, alice esta bien también. _

—_Es bueno escucharlo, así que… todo esto lo tuyo y lo mió es… _

—_Por lo mismo si —completo carlisle _

—_¿Que has sabido? _

—_No mucho pero creo saber quienes son los causantes, creo que ustedes están mas que enterados de las acciones que su abuelo me heredo, saben que yo siempre quise ser doctor pero que aun asi nuca me desocupe de ellas._

—_Lo sabemos_ —_dijimos Emmet y yo al mismo tiempo —Básicamente eres dueño de dos empresas —continuo emmet_

—_Bueno, hace poco me llego un requerimiento de un juzgado parece ser que una de nuestras empresas se esta apoderando de una ya en quiebra, pero los dueños de dicha están poniendo mucha resistencia. Tengo muy poca información del caso, de eso se esta encargando Félix pero estoy tratando de averiguar los nombres de los dueños. _

—_Estoy casi seguro de que ellos son los culpables —dijo seriamente emmet_

—_Yo igual _

—_No podemos estar seguros, pero aun así… emmet ya hiciste lo que te pedí. _

—_Si, el se encargara _

—_¿Hacer que? ¿De que hablan?—pregunte_

—_Le pedí que le contara a Jasper lo que estaba sucediendo para que se encargara de cuidar de Alice y Rosalie mientras regresan a Forks_

—_¿Por qué? _

—_Emmet y tu regresaran esta noche. _

—_¡¿Qué? _

—_Si, quien quiera que sea el que esta tramando todo esto, los tiene bien vigilados asi que los quiero cerca de mis vista, no quiero que les pase nada, ellos pensaran que han regresado antes debido a sus "accidentes", Alice no puede regresar por que seria muy sospechoso por eso Jasper ya lo sabe _

—_No, no espera ¿Y bella? _

—_Ella estará bien, encuentra la forma de que duerma en la cabaña de alguna amiga o algo yo me encargare del profesor Wilson, asi que tu llega a la carretera 52 a las afueras de la reserva a las 11 y tu emmet llega a la 48 esta justo saliendo del campamento a las 10:30 ¿Me han comprendido los dos? _

—_Si _

—_¡No! —grite_

—_Edward por favor solo has lo que te pido, en estos momentos es mejor que no estés cerca de ella — Eso dolía… pero tenia razón _

—_Esta bien_

De verdad esperaba que Bella estuviese bien.

Pasaron 3 días mas, días que falte a la escuela, decidimos que ayudaríamos a Carlisle en todo lo que pudiéramos pues esto también nos implicaba a nosotros, durante esta semana seria yo y emmet se encargaría la siguiente dado que si ambos faltábamos a clases seria muy sospechoso, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pase dentro de mi departamento averiguando junto con Félix el abogado de Carlisle todos los movimientos que los dueños de la llamada empresa "VLT" hacían, el resto del tiempo averiguaba por mi cuenta.

Mi teléfono tuvo varias llamadas perdidas la mayoría de Esme, seguida de Alice y solo dos de Bella, al parecer seguía enojada conmigo cosa que no me sorprendía. No conteste ninguna, aunque moría por hacerlo especialmente las de Bella, dado que se suponía que no estaba en la ciudad, lo que sabían era que Carlisle tenia una importante reunión pero como no podía ir por asuntos del hospital yo me había ofrecido a ir en su lugar. Al menos eso es lo que les habíamos dicho a Esme, Alice y Bella. Los cosas no había avanzado mucho, pero yo ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado así que decidí regresar a la escuela.

Me levante con el tiempo suficiente, me debatí entre ir o no a recoger a bella como todos los días, al final decidí que era mejor verla en la escuela, quien sabe lo que me haría entando solos.

La primer hora la compartía con ella, así que tendríamos oportunidad de hablar. Me estacione y fui directo al salón. Ella aun no llegaba.

Solo cinco minutos después la vi entrar y ella también me vio a mí. Sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa pero rápidamente se cerraron con cautela. Espere que llegara a tomar su lugar junto al mió pero nunca lo hizo.

Ambos desde siempre nos sentábamos en el mismo lugar, tres mesas a tras de la primera. Esta vez ella se había sentado directamente en la primera junto al estupido de Mike Newton. El no parecía sorprendido.

¿¡Que demonios había pasado en estos tres días!

Me ignoro por completo durante toda la clase, no importo cuantas veces busque su mirada. Una chica me pregunto algo pero la ignore no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera la mesa adelante de mi. Estaba enojado, furioso. El idiota no dejaba de verla pero no con una "linda mirada" desde donde me encontraba podía leer sus asquerosos pensamientos, aunque fuera imposible.

Después de dar la campana ella salio corriendo directo a su siguiente clase, sin darme tiempo de preguntarle nada. Me pase las siguientes dos clases, ideando la mejor forma de disculparme con ella. Por ahora lo que seguía era el receso, en la cafetería podría hablar con ella, ya se me ocurriría algo que decirle.

Llegue algo tarde, tuve que entregar un justificante a los maestros de las clases que había faltado. Para cuando llegue ya estaba todos incluida Bella.

—Así que ¿Ya tienes cita para el baile Rosalie? —Uff el baile, ya ni lo recordaba.

—¿Eso es una invitación?

—Depende de lo contestes

—No, no tengo

—Entonces es una invitación —El le sonrió y ella igual. Bien por ellos dos.

—¿Qué hay de ti bella?

—¿Me estas invitando Alice? —Contesto divertida

—Tal vez…

—Bueno me halagas pero ya alguien me invito —dijo seria y por segunda vez en el dia me voltio a ver.

—¿Quién?...¿Edward? —pregunto alice, siguiendo su mirada.

Ella sonrió.

—No, James

¿¡Que, que!

—¿¡Quién! —Grite.

Giro su cabeza, se paro y se fue. Ignorándome de nuevo.

¿Entonces… yo se lo quito de encima, me peleo por ella, pero de todos modos esta con el?

¡Que pasa con ella! ¡A no esto no se queda así!

La seguí y la encontré cerca de los casilleros. La sujete por la cintura y la puse contra la pared.

—¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!

—Déjame ir edward

—¡NO!

—¡No me grites! No tienes nada que decir al respecto. Es mi vida y te dije que dejaras de meterte en ella.

—¿Por qué ese idiota?

—¡Por que quiero! —Comenzó a empujarme lejos de ella —¡Quítate!

—¡No lo voy a permitir!

—¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso, además recuerdas nuestra apuesta, sin importar quien fuera si me invitaba al baile y yo le decía que si, tu no harías nada! —¡Esa estupida apuesta! —¡Así que déjame tranquila! —logro safarse y se fue corriendo.

Estrelle mi puño en uno de los casilleros, dejando salir mi coraje. Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando y comenzaban a salir de control.

* * *

**Por favor no me griten ni me avienten piedras ¿si? **

**Sean buenas conmigo**


End file.
